<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extradimensional Besties are the Best! by GrayNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207527">Extradimensional Besties are the Best!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko'>GrayNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star wants to help Marco get with the girl he wants but who that is quickly becomes muddled as things get a little weird and a little wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz/Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stepping Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco sighed peacefully as he rolled onto his back, it was a wonderful Saturday morning with no plans and he was trying to take advantage of that lack of activity by sleeping in as much as possible before something came along to drag him from his bed. The door to his room eased open quietly as he began to snore and in a flash a blonde streak darted through the narrow opening before pivoting and leaping mightily onto his bed.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Marco cried at the sudden impact on his bed, limbs thrashing briefly before becoming futilely trapped in his blanket.</p>
<p>"Marco! Get up! Let's go do something!" Star yelled excitedly as she hopped up and down on his bed.</p>
<p>As Marco struggled to untangle himself without being trampled by Star his glaze flicked up, hoping to still her with a disapproving scowl only to find his anger trampled by shock. Star, in her exuberance, was bouncing wildly on his bed, reaching heights that not only threatened a collision with his ceiling but caused the shift she wore as a night gown to fill with air on her descent, revealing sky blue panties emblazoned with a star on the front. Being the good guy that he was Marco's eyes quickly averted themselves to the far wall as he struggled internally and externally.</p>
<p>"Uh Star, aren't princesses supposed to be reserved or show restraint or something?" Marco asked as he tried to figure out a way to bring up the matter as delicately as possible.</p>
<p>"Yeah, if they've been locked in a tower for most of their life! One of my best friends is a flying pony head that had her own pair of dimensional scissors since she could hover. My parents never had a chance at keeping me restrained."</p>
<p>Marco sighed in exasperation before finally managing to free an arm, "No, I mean shouldn't a princess be more aware of when she's doing something that might be considered inappropriate?"</p>
<p>"What's inappropriate about this?" Star asked as she continued to bounce, even going so far as to add a spin to her routine. Marco's willpower cracked just a little as he stole another glance, this time catching a glimpse of her cute, pert butt which, after quick consideration, put all of the cheerleaders at school to shame, especially Chantelle's. He slapped his free hand over his face and groaned softly.</p>
<p>"You don't think there's anything wrong with you, jumping up and down, on my bed, with me underneath you, and you wearing your night gown?" Marco said with the slightest hint of irritation that she was making him go this far.</p>
<p>Star looked down at her gown in confusion and watched it billow out with air as she fell. It took several more bounces before the pieces clicked into place and when they did she fell on top of Marco with enough force to drive the air from his lungs. As he gasped for air he suddenly found Star's face inches from his, a hard glare fixing him in place.</p>
<p>"Marco, are you trying to say that you peeked at my <em>rrrrr</em>oyal undergarments?" she said, rolling the 'r' in royal, which made it hard for Marco to tell if she was joking or being deadly serious, but left him flustered all the same.</p>
<p>"Not on purpose, I swear! Look Star, I'm sorry, okay? Can we just forget this happened?" Marco pleaded, hoping his parents weren't upstairs where they might overhear any of this.</p>
<p>"Oh no no no no no, Marco. Not a chance. You see if we were back on Mewnie and you were found peeking on me there would be serious repercussions."</p>
<p>Marco swallowed nervously, "Yeah? What kind?"</p>
<p>Star sat up a little, tapping her chin idly as she thought, "Well if it were up to my father, you'd spend the rest of your life in the dungeons but if it were my mother, she'd probably have you executed."</p>
<p>"What?!" Marco exclaimed as panic suddenly seized him.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, heck, she'd most likely do the job herself, she is one tough customer."</p>
<p>"Please don't tell anyone Star, it was an accident," Marco begged, even going so far as freeing his other arm so he could hold his hands out pleadingly.</p>
<p>"Hmm, well since you are my bestie I guess I can let it slide this one time," she said with a reassuring smile before pushing herself backwards towards the foot of his bed. As she slid down his chest she ran into an obstruction that made her sit up straight and filled Marco with utter dread.</p>
<p>"What the heck is that? Marco, did you steal my wand? Man you are just full of naughtiness this morning. Has your tentacle arm started to come back?"</p>
<p>Her hand darted behind her back to grasp the obstruction and Marco's warning died on his lips as her hand squeezed his morning wood. She gave it a few experimental tugs when it refused to move, forcing soft cries of terror and arousal from the depths of Marco's soul as he reached the verge of passing out from sheer awkwardness. As Star gripped his shaft more firmly she began to get a clearer image of what it was in her head, her face flushing with embarrassment and realization as she wiggled it back and forth.</p>
<p>"Ew! Marco, you gross jerk! Why didn't you say anything?!" she screamed as her hand sprang away before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him violently.</p>
<p>"Because I was afraid you might rip it off," Marco managed to whisper hoarsely as he stared vacantly at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"I still might," she hissed, though the blush in her cheeks seemed to belie her anger, especially as her butt continued to rub against his erection.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Star, it's not what you think. You see there's this thing called 'morning-"</p>
<p>His explanation was cut short as Star grabbed his face, covering his mouth with her hand.</p>
<p>"Are you saying that there's some other explanation that you are aroused and that it's not my hot, young body?"</p>
<p>"Wha- huh- what?" he managed to get out as she straightened up, taking her hand from his mouth.</p>
<p>"Because if you are saying that, if you are saying that after seeing my most intimate parts that something else is to blame for your erection, well that would be pretty much insulting me and then you can forget about whatever my parents might do to you because I will make you regret ever being born."</p>
<p>Fear should have caused his pole to whither like an oven baked flower but Star had been incessantly grinding her ass against him as she spoke and he was harder than he had ever been in his life.</p>
<p>"Uh, um, uh, it's not that, if you'll just let me explain," Marco said tentatively, his whole body on the verge of flinching.</p>
<p>Star's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, all the while still pressing her rear against his pitched tent.</p>
<p>"I'm listening," she said quietly.</p>
<p>Marco swallowed nervously as he tried to gather his thoughts and resist a moan as his hard on became nestled between her ass cheeks. Somehow he knew this was going to end in disaster, no matter what.</p>
<p>"You're incredibly hot Star but I can't be turned on by you."</p>
<p>Star's face twisted in confusion verging on heartbreak and he founds the words spilling out of him before she began crying rainbows or something, "You're a princess Star, about as far out of my league as it gets. Heck, Jackie Lynn Thomas is out of my league but at least I feel like there's a chance. You're the coolest person I've ever met and I've had the most fun in my life thanks to you and I'm really happy with the way things are. So in summation, yes, seeing your panties excited me, and yes, you being so close like this causes a certain response in my body but you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that."</p>
<p>"So you're saying… that you won't allow yourself to be attracted to me?" Star asked, quizzically raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Uhm, kinda, I guess," Marco said, hoping that if he avoided making eye contact things would become magically less awkward. For a second he thought his plan had worked as Star eased off his erection and took his hands in her own.</p>
<p>"What if I do this?" she asked as she pressed his hands against her chest, letting him get a good feel of her budding breasts.</p>
<p>"Ah, Star, what are you doing?" Marco asked, trying not to scream before realizing that even if his parents did hear him, he had shouted that at least once a day since her arrival.</p>
<p>"What? Does this turn you on?" Star asked teasingly, tilting her head so her long blond hair cascaded down one side. "Oh wait, I'm sorry, I forgot you aren't letting yourself do that. How's that working out for you? Hey, I know, let's check for ourselves."</p>
<p>With that she slid her ass back into his aching member to confirm that it was as rigid as ever, possibly even more so as his hands instinctively groped her chest.</p>
<p>"Star, this is crazy. Stop this," Marco said as he struggled to pull his hands away only to be thwarted by the insanely strong magical princess perched atop him.</p>
<p>"Still not feeling it, huh Marco? Well what if I do this?"</p>
<p>The next thing he knew Star's lips were pressed to his. It was his first kiss from a girl that wasn't a peck on the cheek and he hated the fact that all he could think about was how conflicted it made him feel. Actually, that wasn't quite true; he couldn’t stop thinking about how amazingly soft Star's lips were. He kind of assumed that despite all her primping her tomboyish style often meant she went without chapstick or whatever the equivalent was on Mewnie. As their lips parted he felt conflict stirring in him again, but this time rather than being about Jackie Lynn Thomas it was whether or not he should keep kissing her.</p>
<p>"Star, what are we doing?" Marco asked softly, his voice a husky rasp as he choked with fought back desire.</p>
<p>"Just having some fun," she whispered back as she trailed a finger along his jaw.</p>
<p>"What about Oskar?"</p>
<p>"What about Jackie Lynn Thomas?" Star countered without missing a beat. "Besides, I'm serious Marco, we're just two best friends having some fun. Close, intimate, and certainly naughty fun, but just fun all the same. Plus think about all the sweet moves you'll have experience with once we set you and Jackie up."</p>
<p>Marco tried to tell her that he didn't think things could work like that but then she kissed him again, this time shoving her tongue into his mouth. Marco wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing but there was such a sense of enthusiasm about her that he soon found his tongue wrestling with hers. His hands were still on her chest and as their make out session continued he could feel her nipples growing stiff against his hands. He froze with temptation, desire and decency once more warring against each other.</p>
<p>Star sensed his paralyzation and pulled back, "Marco, if you want to do something then do it. Stop being the Safe Kid."</p>
<p>Her words struck a chord at the very center of Marco's being and for a moment he was deadly still. Star leaned in close out of concern and was caught completely off guard when Marco bolted up, their lips meeting in a collision that left her momentarily stunned and breathless. He didn't give her a chance to catch up either as he performed what she could only imagine was some sort martial arts takedown maneuver that left her pinned beneath him.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do now Marco?" she asked with bated breathed, her body quivering with the desire to be touched after this sudden turn of events.</p>
<p>Slowly, and with a confidence she had only seen him possess in the midst of battle, Marco pressed his lips to hers with a smoldering passion, almost as if he could sense her craving for contact and was granting only the barest amount. It made her moan with lustful need and she might have crumbled to whatever he demanded right then and there but for the fact that she could feel his throbbing erection pressed against her abdomen and knew that he hungered for her just as much as she did for him. She reached between them to caress his member through his pajama bottoms and was rewarded with an unabashed moan of pleasure from Marco. He moaned into her neck in between kisses, his hands working their way to a breast and her ass respectively. Star couldn't contain a squeal of excitement as one hand cupped her ass and the other began to fondle her budding breast.</p>
<p>He squeezed and massaged experimentally, trying to gauge her responses to see what left her starry eyed and quivering. Star did her best to let him know what worked, rewarding him with passionate kisses every time he discovered just the right way of touching and caressing her body. Very quickly she found that stroking and caressing as they were wasn't enough and she pushed Marco up to get some room. He looked at her in confusion before his eyes followed her hands down to the hem of her shift.</p>
<p>"Are you going to make me take it off all by myself?" Star asked teasingly as she began to inch the fabric up her thighs. Marko swallowed heavily but didn't betray any nervousness as his hands met hers and then slid under her night gown. Star's skin was like silk, again surprising him because of all the wild stuff he knew she got up to, he at least expected a scar or two. Instead every inch of her that was revealed was flawless and as the dress finally came off she sank back down onto his bed with her hair pooling out around her; the sight made Marco's dick even harder, if that were possible.</p>
<p>Marco made to lay down with her again but she stopped him with a foot against his chest, "How's about a little quid pro cum? After all, I've shown you mine."</p>
<p>"I think you mean quid pro quo, Star," Marco couldn't help but correct her.</p>
<p>"I like mine better," Star said as she rested her hands behind her head nonchalantly, clearly lacking any sense of bashfulness despite being almost entirely naked.</p>
<p>Marco shook his head slightly before grabbing his shirt in both hands and shucking it in one fluid motion. As he tossed it aside with one hand the other brushed his tussled hair out of his eyes and once he could see again he found Star staring at him with her mouth slightly agape.</p>
<p>"What? What's wrong? Do I have a gross pimple somewhere?" Marco asked fearfully, quickly searching his torso for any sign of a blemish.</p>
<p>"Marco… you're hot," Star said amazedly, clearly still trying to process what she was seeing.</p>
<p>"What? You really think so?" Marco asked, a blush creeping across his face at the unexpected compliment. He jumped a little as Star pulled herself up onto her knees and pressed her face against his stomach.</p>
<p>"You've got a six pack! And muscles, so many sweet, yummy muscles," she said, trailing off a little as she became lost in a daydream that may or may not have involved just his torso.</p>
<p>"Well I guess I do work out a lot and there's the karate, plus us fighting monsters all the time really helps. Uh, Star, this is getting a little awkward," Marco said, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice as Star rubbed her cheek against his well developed core.</p>
<p>"I have to know if you're the total package," Star said suddenly, almost too softly for Marco to hear. He was left scratching his head in confusion before she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and underwear and yanked down.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Marco yelled, nearly falling off the foot of his bed as he pulled back in shock. He fell onto his back and before he could pick himself up Star was atop him once more.</p>
<p>"Marco, I've got to ask, is there something wrong with your brain?"</p>
<p>"Huh wha?" was all Marco was able to manage, he was too preoccupied with Star's supple form pressing against him. He wouldn't have thought that a few thin layers of clothing made that much difference but as her body rubbed along his he felt an electricity coursing through him that threatened to send him over the edge.</p>
<p>"You're a nice guy, you've got a totally hot bod, and well this, this is nothing to laugh at," Star said as she gripped the base of his shaft, causing Marco to stiffen as he fought back an imminent climax. "So why do you have such a hard time with Jackie?"</p>
<p>The question was like having a train derailing in his head, all thoughts of coming suddenly gone as he struggled for an answer.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I see her and all of a sudden I'm tripping over myself and my tongue stops taking orders from my brain."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've noticed. It's actually kind of cute."</p>
<p>Marco begged to differ but didn't give voice to his fears, instead he focused his gaze on the ceiling before asking, "Do you really mean that stuff you just said about me?"</p>
<p>"Marco, you are literally too smart to lack this much confidence but luckily for you I know just how to build that sort of thing up," she said with a playful flick of his nose before sliding down his body until her face was level with his dick. Marco watched with rapt attention as a few gentle strokes brought his flagging erection back to full mast before she gripped it firmly in both hands and began a slow and steady pump. Just that was enough to make Marco want to roll his eyes back from sheer pleasure but Star, it seemed, had only just begun. Despite having both hands wrapped around his shaft his cockhead still peeked out of her grip and she began to kiss and lick the sensitive tip.</p>
<p>"Aah, guh, whoa St-Star, tha-a-a-at's amazing, " Marco stammered, his whole body tensing as he fought the rising tide of euphoria within him.</p>
<p>"And to think we're just getting started," Star said with a smirk as she pumped his shaft with one hand and the other traveled upwards to caress Marco's chiseled abs. Marco was too preoccupied to consider what that meant and let out a hearty moan when she began to bob her head up and down on his cock in tandem with her strokes. His hands found their way to her head and entangled themselves in her golden locks, causing her to moan her approval around his dick as the tugs on her hair were somewhere between a caress and a stern pull.</p>
<p>"Star, I'm sorry," was all Marco could get out as he was set off by her moans, his grip on her hair tightening involuntarily as he came. Star's muffled squeal only served to make him cum harder, his body shaking with the force of each ejaculation until finally he was spent and his limbs went limp. He was breathing hard from the exertion and barely managed to lift his head to look to Star. He started at the sight of her face buried into his crotch and quickly realized he must have forcefully pulled her onto the entirety of his cock as he came.</p>
<p>"Star, are you okay?" he asked as he reached for her only find himself pausing as she raised a single hand signaling him to stop. It was then he could feel his cock within the confines of her throat as she slowly lifted her head up. It made him tremble as his oversensitive organ slid free, even more so as her tongue caressed and wrestled with his shaft the entire way of its backwards journey. As his cock finally slid free he found himself mesmerized by a string of cum trailing between his cock and her lips. His gaze eventually slid up to her face before he flinched at the sight of tears in the corners of her eyes but as his mind scrambled for a proper response he realized her expression didn't match up with those tears at all, if anything, she looked… satisfied.</p>
<p>"Gah," was the first thing out of her mouth, dribbling a mixture of cum and saliva down her chin. "Wow Marco, I didn't know you could be so forceful."</p>
<p>Even though she didn't seem upset he still winced a little at the thought that he had made her deepthroat his cock without realizing it. He ducked her gaze as he rubbed at his head in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry, things got a little intense and I wasn't prepared for that at all."</p>
<p>"Well don’t be so hard on yourself, I've heard some girls like it a little rough. I know I enjoyed it," she added that last bit with a coy smile but with cum and saliva still plastered all over her lips it only served to make him feel even more conflicted. Star saw the doubt in his eyes and gave her head a small shake of amused frustration.</p>
<p>"Alright Marco, if you think that sort of thing might scare Jackie off then you'll just have to make her cum so hard she won't care about it. On to the next phase!"</p>
<p>With that exuberant cry she sat up and leaned against the headboard, spreading her legs open in invitation. Marco pushed himself up and stared hesitantly at her sky blue panties. For a moment it seemed as if he wouldn't go through with it but as he gazed at her mound he could see a spot of dampness and quick a glance into Star's sapphire eyes made clear that she wanted nothing more than to get off, and judging from what had happened so far she was more than capable of doing so. It suddenly became clear to him how far she was willing to go to help him by suppressing her hunger for sexual release just to let him fumble about.</p>
<p>"Quid pro cum and all, right?" he said with a smirk as he pulled himself closer.</p>
<p>"Now you're getting iMMmmm," Star tried to say before he kissed her, her body arching against the headboard as one of his hands cupped her mound through her panties. He cautiously slid his fingers up and down along the folds of her pussy, earning an appreciative moan from Star. Encouraged by her approval he slipped his hand beneath her panties, encountering a tuft of ticklishly fine hair before finally experiencing the heat and slickness of her pussy firsthand. Star suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around Marco, pulling him tight against her and nearly smacking his head against the headboard.</p>
<p>"Mmm, a little higher Marco," she whispered breathlessly, trembling with each caress of his fingers. His hand slid upwards until the tips of his fingers found her hood, Star's sharp intake of breath told him he was on the right track. He teasingly tickled the hood and then pressed more firmly as Star squeezed him amidst a rumbling moan. His thumb massaged her burgeoning clit as his middle and ring finger slid down and began to explore the slick depths of her folds, quickly sinking in up to the second knuckle. It seemed to be the magic combination as Star panted and quaked beneath him, her arms springing away to grip the headboard which creaked in her grasp as she shuddered with euphoric spasms.</p>
<p> Free of Star's grasp Marco was able to ply kisses to her neck and shoulder, thoroughly enjoying the faraway look in her eyes as he continued to make her lower half melt with his fingers. He wondered if she got the same rush from giving him the blowjob, or if it was even normal to get more pleasure while giving it than receiving it. Looking at Star bite her lip with her eyes closed in bliss made him push the thought aside before daringly moving lower and seeking out a pert nipple.</p>
<p>"NNNnnnhhaaaaa," Star's moan was almost a keen wail as he teased another extremely sensitive spot, her body arching against him. As he kissed and nibbled on her stiff nipple Star's hands suddenly gripped handfuls of his hair tightly and yanked his head upwards. His mouth opened in a silent cry before their lips collided violently and then she pulled him back again, her eyes wide with a manic hunger as she panted.</p>
<p>"Marco, if you don't eat out my cunt right this instant I swear I will do something incredibly drastic!"</p>
<p>Marco had seen Star turn a football field into a miniature apocalypse and she had considered that a calm and rational decision, he didn't want to see what she thought of as drastic. His hand between her legs pulled back, gripping her panties so forcefully she wound up on her back as they came off. He practically dove between her legs after that, not giving himself the time to hesitate as he pressed his mouth to her pussy.</p>
<p>As his tongue worked at her folds Marco asked himself one question: were girls supposed to taste like cotton candy? Or was it licorice? With a hint of… peppermint? Whatever it was, Star was incredibly sweet, almost unbearably so at first, but he remained resolute in avoiding discovering her definition of drastic. The intensity of her flavor quickly subsided and he even found himself enjoying it, especially when coupled with the sight of Star squirming, her face screwed up in pleasure.</p>
<p>He prodded her clit with his tongue and Star threw her head back as her back arched, a wordless cry escaping her. He gripped her thighs tightly as he plunged his tongue into her depths, working his way up to her clit before sucking on it intensely. He could feel her muscles tense as her whole body locked up and quickly pulled back, her body slumping immediately.</p>
<p>"Marco… Marco… why'd you stoAHHHH!" Star's breathless cry cut short her question as Marco latched onto her clit again, adding extra stimulation by slipping his middle finger into her folds.  One of her hands landed on his head and gripped his hair like a vice and though it forced him into a continuous wince he didn't let up. Star threw her head back as she bucked her hips against his face, an orgasm building as she ground herself relentlessly. Marco had to remind himself that he had done the same to Star just a moment ago and it still took all his willpower to remain focused on her clit while vigorously pumping her pussy with his finger. Finally Marco's room was filled with Star's scream of climatic bliss before she became a listless panting heap.</p>
<p>Marco extracted himself from between her legs and sat up, getting a good look at Star as she quivered and quaked from having finally peaked. The hearts on her cheeks had been replaced with miniature firework displays and she smiled lazily as half-lidded eyes turned towards him.</p>
<p>"How you feeling?" Marco asked as her body continued to shake with the occasional tremor.</p>
<p>"Great, uuuhhmmm, just great. This is the first time I've come since my Mewberty change and, aahhhnn, it makes an orgasm into something, uunnnaahhh, else," she said unhurriedly, closing her eyes and cooing every time another quaver took hold.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, Mewberty," Marco said, hoping his sudden nervousness wasn't betrayed in his voice. He had forgotten about Star's brief transformation into a boy hungry monster and honestly hoped to never have to go through that experience again. "That's not something we're going to have to worry about, is it?"</p>
<p>Star shrugged her shoulders and made a sound he took to mean 'I don't know' before pushing herself up into a sitting position. He couldn't help but notice that the hearts had returned to her cheeks, though they seemed to be pulsing with a steady rhythm now. Then his eyes travelled down the rest of her body, taking in the slight sheen of sweat that seemed to impossibly reflect rainbows from the morning light of his window. Travelling even further revealed her mound still flushed and glistening, making him realize that his face was also likely covered in the same juices. He hated that the first thing to register after that was the urge to take a shower and he could only blame the compulsive neat freak in him for that.</p>
<p>He began to shuffle towards the edge of the bed to fulfill that annoying, growing urge when Star grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"Where ya going?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uhm, just thought that we should take advantage of the shower since it's pretty obvious my parents aren't home. I mean, they must be gone, otherwise they'd definitely have come investigate what all the moaning and screaming was about, right?"</p>
<p>"That sounds like fun Marco. I knew you'd get the hang of being a suave sex machine."</p>
<p>Marco blinked in confusion, his head tilting and mouth opening with a question forming before he realized what she was talking about and then he couldn't help pulling back a little reflexively as he tried to clarify.</p>
<p>"No Star, I meant one at a time. We've already been super lucky that we weren't caught. I literally can't even imagine where my folks are right now and that means we don't know when they'll be home, so we should be quick and get cleaned up."</p>
<p>Star clearly wasn't going to see things his way, furrowing her brow and frowning as he tried to retreat into the shell she had worked so hard at getting him to crawl out of. When he finished speaking her lips curled upwards but he wouldn't have considered it a smile, more like the face a cat makes when it comes across prey. She sidled up alongside him, making him once more aware of how very naked they both were and before he could escape her hand dove into his lap. He froze as she gripped his cock which, to his surprise, quickly began to stiffen in her grasp. She slowly pumped him back up to an aching erection as she leaned in so she could whisper into his ear.</p>
<p>"That's why they call it a quickie Marco," her voice was practically a purr oozing with the promise of sexual debauchery and it sent a shiver down his spine. "Now how about we hit the shower?"</p>
<p>"O-o-okay, you go first and I’ll be right behind you," he said before flinching as Star's grip tightened. "I mean it, I just have to grab a couple things, you'll like them, I swear," he added hurriedly as she scrutinized him with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>Star finally relented and somehow vaulted herself off his bed from a sitting position. As she left she glanced sultrily back at him while swaying her hips provocatively. Marco waited until she was through the door that connected to the bathroom before he leapt to his feet and rushed to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer of neatly organized and folded socks and shoved his arm in up to the elbow. He fumbled blindly for a moment as his hand batted bundled socks out of the way before reaching the back of the drawer and the prized bundle that was taped to the rear wall.</p>
<p>He'd never thought he'd actually be needing these things so soon but for once no one could laugh at the 'Safe Kid' for being prepared for anything. Clutching the bundle in one hand he grabbed Star's night shift and panties as well as his discarded pajamas in the other. Even with the knowledge that his parents weren't home Marco couldn’t help but peer cautiously into the hallway to double check for any sign of danger. Despite the coast being as clear as it could possibly get he hurried across the span of his room and practically slammed the bathroom door shut as if he had just narrowly escaped being caught.</p>
<p>"There you are, I was just beginning to think you were going to chicken out on me," Star said as she stepped away from the shower which was already filling the bathroom with steam. "What's that there?"</p>
<p>She gestured to the bundle in his hand which Marco gladly dropped their clothes to the floor to reveal. It was a simple black cloth bag with a drawstring, something one might hold dice in if they were of the geekier persuasion. Marco pulled from the bag a bottle branded 'J-Z Jelly Personal Lubricant' and a bunch of connected square packages with a Viking helmet logo and the words 'Pillager's Pride' underneath it.</p>
<p>Marco proudly held them out for Star to observe but she clearly missed the importance of these items as one eyebrow arched questioningly.</p>
<p>"What are they?"</p>
<p>Marco's excitement deflated a little at her lack of understanding, "They're marital aids, not that we're getting married or that they help us to get married, and technically these are contraceptives and this is an intimacy aid-"</p>
<p>"Marco! Speak English!" Star yelled as she forcibly grabbed him by the shoulders to cut short his rambling.</p>
<p>"They help with sex," Marco said rather lamely, feeling the moment slipping away just a little at the cultural speed-bump.</p>
<p>"Oooh," Star said as understanding dawned on her before flashing Marco a naughty smile. "So what was Mr. Safe Kid doing with these sorts of things anyway?"</p>
<p>Marco swallowed heavily as Star stepped closer until their bodies were just shy of pressing together, making him wonder how not quite touching could be so much more thrilling than having her pressed against him.</p>
<p>"Well, I, uh, I did help organize Safe Sex Awareness Day at school, you know me, safety first and all that. These were just some of the things they were showing kids to make sure they were aware of them and, um, at the end of the day they just happened to fall into my backpack."</p>
<p>"Marco, what an incredibly naughty thing to do," Star said softly, her lips teasingly close to his. "Since I missed this Sex Day why don't you give me a lesson?"</p>
<p>Marco moaned softly as Star managed to make one of his favorite things sexy, educating people on safety.</p>
<p>"Well, these are condoms and like I said they're contraceptives, which means they help prevent pregnancies."</p>
<p>"Really?" Star asked, taking an unexpected interest in the small packages and grabbing them out of his hand to examine them more closely. "How do they work? Are they enchanted rings that keep the wearer from becoming pregnant? Do they protect virginity as well?"</p>
<p>Marco quirked an eyebrow at her last question and his lips pursed as he almost asked one of his own before quashing the urge and explaining, "They're a cover that a man wears to prevent getting a woman pregnant and to answer that last question, no not really."</p>
<p>"Oh," Star said, sounding more than a little disappointed. Marco could only think that she had expected it to be a little more magical, she was often convinced that Earth was more magical than it seemed. "Well, that's nice and all but we won't be needing them," she said as she dropped them on the sink counter.</p>
<p>Marco had to pause to make sure he had heard her correctly and then his brain had to do a gymnastic triathlon trying to figure what that meant. Did she want to go bareback? Were they just going to do more oral sex? Manual stimulation? Was anal on the table of possibilities? Finally he worked up the nerve to ask, "And, uh, why is that exactly?"</p>
<p>Star flashed him a smile that was far too innocent considering they were both naked and discussing their next sexual activity, "Because you're going to fuck me in the ass."</p>
<p>The gears in Marco's brain screeched to a halt as 'Anal Sex' on the Board of Sexual Possibilities lit up like the 4th of July and confetti rained down inside his head. Outwardly Marco was dumbfounded and stared at Star in slack-jawed surprise.</p>
<p>"Bu-wha?" was the only thing he could manage.</p>
<p>"Marco, I'm a princess, remember? I have to remain a 'virgin' until I get married," Star said, strangely adding air quotes to the word virgin as well. "That doesn't mean I have to be chaste or have no fun at all. And it definitely doesn't mean there's a magical spell placed on me that keeps me from having normal sex until I meet my one true love," she added the last bit rather hurriedly and then brushed it off with a forced laugh before slipping the bottle of lube out of his hand. "So what does this stuff do?"</p>
<p>"It, uh, it reduces friction, allowing for a smoother entrance and also creates what is described as a warm, tingling sensation that enhances pleasure," Marco said, reciting bits of the description on the bottle by rote as his brain still tried to play catch up.</p>
<p>Star was once more intensely interested, her face lighting up as she held the lube in both hands, "So it's like a potion? Awesome!"</p>
<p>With that she grabbed Marco's hand and began dragging him towards the shower, only pausing when she caught him picking up the condoms as he passed them.</p>
<p>"Marco, I thought we didn’t need those?"</p>
<p>"Technically we don't but there's more to safe sex than just avoiding pregnancies Star. There are diseases, of which I am sure you have none, and bodily fluids that aren't meant to mix," Marco said, trying not to cringe as he realized how unattractive everything he said sounded.</p>
<p>Just as he had convinced himself that he had killed the mood entirely Star leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, catching him completely off guard.</p>
<p>"What was that for?" he couldn’t help but ask as he raised a hand to his cheek.</p>
<p>Star flashed him a smile, "Because I should have known that when I playfully asked you to teach me you would actually try to teach me. And that's great because when you do that it means you really care. It's one of the things I love about you."</p>
<p>Marco blinked in surprise as the "L" word popped out of Star's mouth and for a moment his heart began to race in complete defiance of his earlier reasoning. His mind quickly lassoed his raging emotions and made the rational argument that the word to focus on was 'about', it was one of the things she loved <em>about</em> him.</p>
<p>'<em>Five whole letters between "love" and "you", might as well be a million</em>,' he reasoned. Wait, why did that thought make him sad?</p>
<p>'<em>Get your head in the game Marco!</em>' his libido suddenly raged, sounding not unlike an overly aggressive gym teacher. '<em>An otherworldly princess wants to fool around with you in a completely noncommittal fashion and you're analyzing the semantics of a compliment? </em>'</p>
<p>"So why don't you show me how a condom works?" Star asked enticingly, snapping Marco back into the moment and vanquishing his internal argument.</p>
<p>He flashed her a nervous smile as he pulled a package apart from the others and ripped it open along an edge. She peered closely at the transparent material as Marco removed it fully and cocked her head to the side at the compressed ring in his hand.</p>
<p>"Weird."</p>
<p>"Yeah, unless you get some really strange ones they're not much to look at," Marco said as a notion took hold of him. He leaned in and whispered in Star's ear, the otherworldly princess's face going from curious to pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>"I knew you had a naughty streak in you," she said gleefully as she took the condom and sank to her knees. Marco almost couldn’t believe his eyes as she took him in one hand, stroking him back to full erection easily, and carefully placing the condom so it rested in her mouth, held in place delicately by forming an 'o' with her lips. Marco braced himself with one hand on the wall as Star guided his cock to her mouth and sucked in air as she docked his cockhead against the condom. With an impressive display of oral dexterity she was able to take him in her mouth while perfectly deploying the latex contraceptive along his manhood. His knees nearly buckled beneath him as Star reached the base of his shaft and then slowly pulled back, all the while making playful eye contact with him.</p>
<p>"Gah, those things taste funny, and not in a good way," she said after his cock bobbed free of her mouth. Marco helped Star to her feet and couldn’t help but smile as she pulled him towards her as she backed into the shower.</p>
<p>The steam enveloped both of them as they entered the stall, a glistening sheen adhering to every inch of them. The water splashed their feet as Star leaned against the wall and drew Marco closer, kissing him hungrily as they pressed against each other. His hands gripped at her hips as their tongues wrestled and then one of her hands fell on his wrist, guiding him down between her legs. His fingers quickly found her clit and Star gasped and shuddered before gripping his wrist more firmly and pushing his hand down further and guiding it between her ass cheeks.</p>
<p>Marco paused as the realization of what they were about to do filled him with hesitation, the sensation that he was about to step off a ledge was overwhelming. And then his middle finger pressed against Star's asshole causing her to cling to him tightly as a moan reverberated through her whole body and he suddenly knew there was no going back. His finger slid inside her ass and she tensed, for a moment making him fear she'd somehow damage his digit with her sphincter but then she sighed and her body relaxed. He pressed his finger in further and almost got to the second knuckle before his position offered him no more room. He began a steady rhythm then, sliding his finger in and out to work at stretching her out little by little. Star moaned and squirmed against the wall in between bouts of clinging to Marco fiercely and nibbling at his neck while whimpers escaped her.</p>
<p>Marco managed to get his index finger to join his middle finger but was still encountering the same issue: reach, he couldn't get his fingers in very deep. He pulled his fingers free, rinsing them in the water stream before taking hold of Star in both hands and turning her around. Star let out a slight yelp of surprise but let Marco take the lead, eager to see him come up with a plan. Marco pressed her against the wall again but also bent her over a little so her ass was presented to him, giving it an affectionate squeeze as he reached for the bottle of lube.</p>
<p>A chill ran up Star's spine as Marco's fingers returned to prodding at her ass, this time coated in lubricating jelly, which was startlingly cold. She panted and moaned as Marco worked his fingers deeper into her, spreading them little by little to stretch her open further. Soon the lube's special quality began to take effect and Star's cries grew louder as a warmth that had nothing to do with the shower seeped into her body.</p>
<p>Marco found himself devouring the sight of Star writhing from his fingers, the look of ecstasy every time he buried his digits in her ass kept him hard and throbbing. Star threw her head about as he increased his rhythm and as her golden locks flew one way and then another Marco caught sight of something he had almost forgotten about despite himself. Star's Mewberty wings flicked and stirred seemingly at random as she bit her lip to keep back a keening wail of pleasure and Marco found his free hand working its way up her back until he was caressing the narrow space between them.</p>
<p>"Oooh, Marco, that feels sooo nice," Star purred as tension she hadn't even been aware of suddenly began to melt away. Encouraged, Marco began massaging at the area in earnest while also slipping a third finger into her ass. The dual sensations were proving overwhelming for Star, it was all she could do to keep her knees from buckling and her fingers clawed at the shower walls to help keep her up. Marco's hand inched closer to the base of a wing and Star's cries suddenly ratcheted up an octave as she collapsed, dragging Marco down with her into a heap of limbs.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Marco asked as he righted himself on the floor of the shower, helping Star so she wound up on his lap.</p>
<p>"Uhm, Mewberty wings seem to be super sensitive. Who knew?" Star said with a contented sigh as she leaned into Marco, wiggling happily in his lap as the hearts on her cheeks pulsed rapidly.</p>
<p>"Wait, did you, uh, com- er, climax from just that?" Marco asked, making a mental note about the erogenous potential of Mewberty wings.</p>
<p>"Only a little bit and it certainly made it easier, but now I think it's time we moved on to the main event."</p>
<p>Marco swallowed nervously as Star moved so she was straddling him and reached past him for the bottle of lube. She drizzled some onto his cock and coated two of her fingers in more of it before setting the bottle aside and gripping the base of his dick. She slid her coated fingers into her ass as she repositioned herself over his shaft, spreading her ass open a little once they were lined up. Marco reached out and took hold of her hips, helping to ease her down. As her ass came to rest on his cock head they shared a look filled with nervous anticipation and Marco found his grip tightening as he pulled her down.</p>
<p>The first few inches slid in easily but then Star threw her head back as the girth of Marco's cock finally surpassed the elasticity of her asshole. Even with the condom on Marco gritted his teeth at how tightly her ass gripped his cock; he had heard that they dulled sensation but this was almost too intense and he was sure the only thing keeping him from coming again was the fact that he had come earlier. Taking a deep breath he lifted Star a little, earning a soft moan from Star that rose in volume as he pulled her back down, building a steady rhythm that had Star gasping every time his cock stretched her asshole a little more.</p>
<p>Star braced herself with one hand against the wall as she began to rock her hips, first matching Marco's pace and then surpassing it, all the while fingering herself with her other hand. Marco managed to keep her steady as he watched in awe and then a guttural moan escaped him as Star dropped down and sank all the way down onto his cock. Bottoming out like that made Star pause as if she had been frozen and for a moment Marco feared she'd hurt herself as she stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>A tremble slowly began working its way up her body and then she suddenly slumped forward, forcing Marco to catch her. He expected her to look pained but once again she surprised him by wearing a look of drunken euphoria.</p>
<p>"You okay Star?"</p>
<p>"You're so damn big Marco," she moaned, rolling her hips in spite of what sounded like a complaint.</p>
<p>"Doesn't it hurt?" Marco couldn’t help but ask after her mixed signals.</p>
<p>"Exquisitely," she sighed, further confusing him.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to take over?" he asked after he realized she seemed quite content to sit there atop him.</p>
<p>"Would you? I can't move my legs."</p>
<p>Marco resisted the urge to shake his head as he wrapped an arm around Star and used the other to grab the safety railing he had insisted his parents install years ago. With a grunt of effort he pulled them off the ground and transitioned his grip to supporting Star, all while still keeping her fully impaled on his cock.</p>
<p>"My hero," she said with a giggle and a quick kiss.</p>
<p>"Do you think you can stand?" he asked, a hint of strain in his voice. With a quick nod from Star he lowered her until her feet touched the ground which, much to both their disappointment, pulled him free of her ass. Star clung to him momentarily before he spun them both around while also turning Star so her back was to him. His arms wrapped around her and she welcomed the embraced, especially as one of his hands found its way to the folds of her pussy and began massaging her from bottom to top. She moaned and writhed in his grasp, only shaken from her reverie when she felt something bump into her hand. She looked down to find Marco trying to hand her the bottle of lube.</p>
<p>"Pour some in my hand," he said softly in between kisses up and down her neck. Star obliged him and then gasped as his hand joined the other between her legs, applying a healthy coating of the cold lube to her petals before slipping behind her and prodding her asshole again. Star moaned and pawed at Marco as he fingered both her holes, her cries growing sharper as the lube worked a cold fire into her flesh. She could feel another orgasm building, her body growing taught with its impending release when Marco suddenly stopped. She tried to look at him but found herself flailing for balance as Marco repositioned her until she was bent over again. Before she could complain she felt Marco's cock press against her ass and any protests died on her tongue as he slid inside her once more.</p>
<p>She clawed at the walls of the stall again as Marco began a slow pace, driving her crazy as inch after inch penetrated her until she was completely full. His slow pull out had her squirming and whining keenly.</p>
<p>"Harder, Marco, harder," she begged, feeling his grip on her hips tighten in response before she got her wish. The sound of their bodies roughly colliding filled the shower stall as Marco thrust against Star with vigor. His pace was still slow but every time his hips met her ass powerful jolts of pleasure coursed through her. She bit her lip as it quickly became all she could do to stay standing as every thrust felt like a collision, threatening to knock her off her feet. Then Marco made it even harder for her as one hand came off her hip and slipped between her legs, fingering her slowly as his thumb rapidly flicked her clit.</p>
<p>Star never stood a chance against all of that after being so close to orgasm only a little while ago. She screamed as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure, her Mewberty enhanced senses making the climax so intense her body locked up as the world went away momentarily. For Marco, her orgasm nearly scared him out of his skin, her scream was unlike anything he had ever heard but it hadn't frightened him, if anything it was the sound of undiluted pleasure and its was infectious, making him groan lustily as he found himself suddenly coming. No, what scared him was her stiffening and then going almost completely limp, if not for his hand between her legs he was sure she'd have folded completely in half.</p>
<p>"Star… you… okay?" he asked as he rode out his own orgasm, grunting with each spasm as he struggled to keep them from falling for the second time that morning. Star panted breathlessly as she slowly regained her senses, her arms pawing uselessly at the walls at first before she managed to gather enough strength to brace herself.</p>
<p>"I'm … fine, shit… no, I'm good… still, uhn, still coming. Oh, god Marco… are you… are you still going?"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? Star, I'm done, I got nothing left," Marco said, laughing softly even as he tried to catch his breath as the full scope of what they had just done began to sink in. Surprisingly he felt no fatigue after he stopped gasping, in fact he felt rather invigorated. He pulled himself out of Star, quivering a little as her still trembling body clenched his softening cock periodically</p>
<p>For Star, the feeling of his penis, even limp as it was, dragging along her walls set off another euphoric wave of sensations that robbed her of what little composure she had. Marco had to use both hands to keep her from falling and then slowly lowered her to the floor so she was reclining against the rear wall of the stall. She managed to pull herself to the corner so she needn't worry about falling over and waved Marco off as he watched her cautiously. She flashed him an appreciative, if lopsided, smile as she leaned her head back and basked in the intoxicating bliss still coursing through her body.</p>
<p>Moments later she cracked her eyes open at the sound of water splashing and found herself treated to the sight of Marco scrubbing himself down. She bit her lip at the sight of his dusky skin and toned body, tracing the pathways carved out of the suds all over his body by the water. As he turned to rinse of his back her eye were drawn to his crotch and the swaying of his cock. Even flaccid the sight was enough to stoke the embers of lust within her, causing her to squeeze her legs together lest she work herself into another frenzy, which she wasn't sure her body could physically withstand right now. She had to distract herself somehow, had to show some scrap of restraint, rare as it was for her. Her eyes bounced around the stall but always came back to Marco. Marco stretching down to wash his legs, showing off his shapely ass, Marco flexing all the lovely muscles of his back as he worked at all the small little crevices of his body, Marco running his strong hands over every inch of his smooth body.</p>
<p>'<em>Wait, smooth?</em>' Star asked herself, the odd detail suddenly jumping out at her. "Marco… you're completely hairless?"</p>
<p>Marco froze, twisting to face Star as his cheeks turned a deep crimson. Despite everything that had just happened he was suddenly very bashful again, shrinking in on himself.</p>
<p>"I-uh-I've been thinking about joining the swim team?" he said evasively, lacking any sort of conviction. Star raised an eyebrow and fought back a small smile as she decided to play along.</p>
<p>"That's great Marco. You'll look so good in one of those teeny little swimsuits in front of the whole school, I bet Jackie will be beating other girls off to get at you."</p>
<p>Marco cheeks grew darker as his mind played one social nightmare after another. Finally he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily in defeat. "Okay, the truth is I… I don't like body hair, on me mostly," he confessed, his gaze dropping as if he had just confessed to a terrible crime.</p>
<p>Star stared at him for a moment before a snorting laugh escaped her, "Marco, you do realize your dad is like the hairiest guy around, right? Doesn't that mean you're going to a bit on the hairy side?"</p>
<p>A grimace twisted his faced as his arms hung at his side in a dejected manner, "Please don't remind me. I don't get how my mom finds it attractive, it's like having a shag carpet glued to you."</p>
<p>Star smirked as she pulled her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees, "I think it's because all that hair gives a guy an animalistic quality, it's like having grizzly bear in bed.</p>
<p>"Aaaannnd that image is now stuck in my head, thanks for that Star," Marco said with a rueful shake of his head as he turned back to face the shower.</p>
<p>With her lustful desire finally contained Star watched contently as Marco finished washing himself, her mind turned to how she could help her truly amazing bestie as she gathered her strength. The speedos the swim team wore wasn't that bad an idea but how would she get Marco to willingly display himself? A scheme began to form in her mind that had her grinning toothily, which quickly caught Marco's attention.</p>
<p>"Everything okay Star?" he asked as he stepped closer only to jump back as Star leapt to her feet and dashed out of the shower. "Hey be careful, you could slip and hurt yourself!" he yelled after her before pulling the stall door closed before water began spilling onto the bathroom floor.</p>
<p>Star ran heedless of his warning, sprinting to her room and leaping over a pile of sleeping laser puppies as she dove onto her bed. For a moment she disappeared in a sea of blankets but then her arm emerged, victoriously clutching her wand. With prize in hand she darted back into the bathroom, scooping up the condoms as she passed the sink. Marco watched her intently through the steamy glass as she held her wand aloft and it shone with dazzling light. After he had blinked away the spots in his vision he saw that she had transformed her wand into a marker, which had to be the most mundane thing he'd seen her do with it yet, and began writing on the strip of condoms. Once she had finished she sauntered up to the glass door and pressed the packages to the glass, letting him see that she had written a 'J' on the top condom and numbered the rest one through five in descending order.</p>
<p>"Okay, what does all that mean?" Marco asked, feeling rather clueless despite racking his formidable mind.</p>
<p>"You are going to start making some real attempts to get Jackie's attention, mister, and when you do you are going to use that condom on top to give her the most mind blowing orgasm she's ever had."</p>
<p>"What?! Then what are one through five for?" Marco asked incredulously, his brow knitting in worried confusion.</p>
<p>"Well I know you can't help but plan, you're not really the spontaneous sort, so those are like stepping stones."</p>
<p>"Stepping stones?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, like having an actual conversation with Jackie, or hanging out with her, maybe even a date. Y'know, some progress," Star said, sounding like everything she said made perfect sense.</p>
<p>"And what do I do with them?"</p>
<p>"<em>We</em> use them for more practice so you're a sexual dynamo for Jackie, but only after you've made an effort to get to know her better. These are not for pity sex," Star said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Marco stared at Star, his eyes narrowed as he tried to understand, "Let me get this straight, you want to reward me with sex every time I get closer to dating Jackie?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's brilliant isn't it?" Star said in a rather self-congratulatory manner.</p>
<p>"You want to encourage me to get a girlfriend by having sex with me?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh," Star said, clearly waiting for him compliment her on her genius.</p>
<p>Marco pursed his lips as several thoughts struggled for dominance in his head.  Finally one question just wouldn't go away until he asked, "So the sex is just sex, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course silly," Star said as she stepped back into the shower, passing Marco so she stood under the water. "You want to be with Jackie and I can't wait to get my hands on Oscar but since we're not in relationships with either of them yet it's not like we're being unfaithful. Can you wash my back? Oh and be careful around my wings?"</p>
<p>For a moment Marco was stunned by Star's rationale, he couldn’t decide if it was strangely mature or just plain crazy. He absentmindedly took the sponge she handed him and began scrubbing her shoulders. Star sighed as his strong hands worked their way from one shoulder to the other while the cogs in Marco's head struggled to turn.</p>
<p>"But we're not in a relationship, right?" Marco couldn't help but ask and the worst part about it was that he wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be.</p>
<p>"Of course we are," Star immediately came back with, making Marco's heart skip a beat. "We're besties."</p>
<p>Marco was glad Star had her back to him so she couldn't see his face skew as a mix of emotions boiled in his gut. On one hand he wanted to be with Jackie more than anything, but on the other, the idea that this wonderful thing he and Star had just shared meant nothing to her crushed some small part his soul.</p>
<p>'<em>But that's not exactly true is it?</em>' his rational mind countered. '<em>She had fun and wanted you to have fun too, which you did. You're just mad that she loves you but isn't in love with you. What you need to remember is that your teenage hormones are making you think you're falling in love with her. It may not be the way you would have intended to win Jackie over but your way hasn't exactly been working in case you haven’t noticed.</em>'</p>
<p>As he mentally berated himself his hands slowly slipped down Star's back, forgetfully rubbing along her wings. Star's whole body tensed as it felt like electricity coursed through every fiber of her being while she was simultaneously plunged into frozen waters. It wasn't so much a moan that escaped her as a struggling, desperate need for a reprieve that her mind was too stunned to formulate. Her gurgling cry of distress finally brought Marco back into the moment and his hands sprung away from Star's back, causing her to sag and almost drop to her knees.</p>
<p>"Marco… make a note… no touching wings after sex," she managed get out between gasps for air. Marco tried to reach for her but found himself pausing just short, fearing that he'd somehow mess things up again. He was about to back up and leave when she reached out behind her and latched onto his hand, using him to steady herself as she stood up straight. When she turned to face him he was shocked to see her smiling.</p>
<p>"You're… okay?"</p>
<p>"Pfft, of course I'm alright," she said as she brushed strands of wet hair out of her face. "But if you touch my wings again I might reflexively break your arm."</p>
<p>"Fair enough," Marco said as he mentally chided himself once more. Too often when he thought of Star as a princess this image of someone who was made of glass with delicate sensibilities appeared in his head. But from the day they met she had constantly proved to be tougher and stronger, both physically and mentally, than he had been willing to give her credit for. It suddenly made him realize that Jackie wasn't the only girl he needed to make progress with. "Willing to let me finish your back?"</p>
<p>Star's smile turned sultry as she turned back around with a suggestive swivel of her hips. This time he was most attentive as he scrubbed her back, skirting her wings carefully except for a few playful strokes to elicit a gasp or pleasurable shudder from Star. The change in Marco, though subtle, did not escape Star, he was almost as confident as when they had started their playful morning. Once he was finished she stepped back under the water, turning to Marco and beckoning him to her playfully with one finger. Their lips met under the warm water and they were quickly working themselves into another frenzy when Marco's ear pricked up and he suddenly pulled back, leaving Star looking at him with eyes half closed.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Marco was quiet before his eyes widened in alarm and he reached past Star to shut off the water.</p>
<p>"That was the front door! My parents are home!" he whispered in a panic.</p>
<p>Without hesitation Star ducked past Marco and darted about the bathroom, grabbing up her wand, clothes, the condoms, and the lube before slipping through her door. For his part Marco was trying not to rush lest he miss something that might expose their morning tryst, like the discarded condom in the shower stall. He gingerly picked up the used contraceptive and grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the shower. He cast his gaze around the room for a method of disposal that wouldn't allow his parents to potentially come across it but shot down everything until his eyes alit on the toilet. He knew it wasn't proper but this was an emergency so in went the condom and as it circled the bowl he grabbed his clothes.</p>
<p>"Marco? Are you done with the shower?" he heard his mother call up to him. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he made it to his bedroom door.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Where have you guys been all morning?"</p>
<p>"A five mile run!" his father enthusiastically answered as he bound up the stairs in jogging clothes that were thoroughly drenched in sweat. "It was incredibly invigorating!"</p>
<p>Before Marco could come up with a response there was a blast that shook the whole house and Star's door was thrown open by a wave of water that carried the otherworldly princess into the hallway. She was dressed in her signature blue dress and striped stockings and soaked from head to toe.</p>
<p>"Sorry about the mess Mr. Diaz, that spell did not work the way I thought it would!" Star called out cheerfully as she picked herself up. "Also I think I used up all the hot water by accident."</p>
<p>"That's okay Star," Mr. Diaz said with his usual unflappable enthusiasm. "A brisk shower sounds perfect right now!"</p>
<p>As his dad made his way to the master bathroom in their bedroom Marco flashed Star a smile and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She gave him two thumbs up and whispered, "Anything for my bestie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gypsy Danger Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The front door of the Diaz house was thrown open and Marco stood in the threshold for a moment, appearing like the grim visage of death as the sun cast a shadow over him, throwing his hooded face into darkness. His signature red hoodie was practically in tatters, covered in stains, rips, and tears, the rest of his clothes faring no better. His shoulders hung dejectedly and there was a limp to his step as he finally summoned the strength to drag himself inside. Behind him Star quietly followed like a shadow, closing the door softly.</p>
<p>She watched Marco apprehensively, nervously nibbling her lip as he shambled across the living room and collapsed on the couch. She padded her way over to him until she stood over him and was able to look down into the depths of his hoodie. One eye stared up at her vacantly, the other was swollen shut, the skin black and purple around it. She tried not to wince every time her gaze landed on his injury but there was a tiny little voice in her head that kept telling her it was partially her fault. She finally worked up the nerve to say something but as her mouth opened Marco cut her off.</p>
<p>"No Star."</p>
<p>She cocked her head to the side quizzically as his one good eye focused on her and he continued, "I do not want you to use magic to make me better. If you want to help there should be a cold pack in the freezer in the kitchen. Please bring it here."</p>
<p>She did as he requested, returning with the pack wrapped inside a dish towel and dropping on to the other end of the couch, forcing Marco to draw his legs up to give her room. He sighed as the cold seeped into his swollen flesh while Star watched him with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"Marco, is it possible you're cursed?"</p>
<p>His gaze dropped from the ceiling to Star, taking in her wand as well as a frown pulled his face down.</p>
<p>"I really don't think magic is the problem," he said as he let his head drop back onto the arm rest. "Or at least that kind of magic," he added quietly to himself.</p>
<p>"I'm serious, especially after today. That went above and beyond your usual tendency for misfortune."</p>
<p>Marco tried to dismiss Star's notion but after what he had just went through there might be some merit to her theory. Not to mention if he ignored Star she'd simply become obsessed over the idea and do something crazy.</p>
<p>"How would we find out if I was?" he asked as he sat up a little.</p>
<p>"That's easy," Star replied as she hefted her wand into the air. "Mystical Medical Examination Transformation!"</p>
<p>Her wand gave off a rainbow corona as it transformed into an oversized magnifying glass that she clutched with both hands as she peered at him through it.</p>
<p>"Hmm, nothing here. Not here either," she said as examined Marco, slowly moving down his body. For Marco, even though she wasn't touching him and he couldn't feel anything, the experience was unsettling, it made him feel like a bug under the glass of a giant microscope. He nearly jumped off the couch when she suddenly perked up, "Wait, I'm getting something."</p>
<p>"Bingo!" Star yelled as she got to his feet, suddenly reaching out to grab Marco's head and yanking him forward. He was suddenly very thankful for all the physical activity that kept him limber as she bent him nearly in half so he could look at his feet through the magnifying lens. At first he didn't see anything other than his feet but after a moment a red hue appeared that quickly faded to pink and then disappeared.</p>
<p>"What the heck is that?"</p>
<p>"That, my bestie, is the tell tale sign of a curse," Star said in very self satisfied manner as she transformed her wand back to normal and tapped it against her chin.</p>
<p>"Where did it come from?" he asked confoundedly.</p>
<p>"Not sure, we do get around on some crazy adventures. Could have picked it up anywhere," Star said as she stood up and began pacing across the living room.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, my dad mentioned something about outbidding an old gypsy woman at an auction the other day and her being really angry with him. I've been cursed by a gypsy!" Marco bolted up at the realization, clutching his face in shock. In his haste he dropped the cold pack he'd been holding onto the coffee table in front of the couch, causing the tv remote to flip impossibly high into the air as it struck it. They watched, transfixed as it reached the peak of its flight and came plummeting back down, hitting the edge of the fruit bowl at just the right angle to send its contents careening about the room, each piece of fruit managing to strike one of his mother's potted plants and send  them all smashing to the floor.</p>
<p>"Perfect! Now that I know where to start looking Glossaryck can help me figure how to break the curse. I'm going to grab my spellbook and head to Quest Buy."</p>
<p>"Don't you want me to come with you?"</p>
<p>"Marco, you're cursed. You're like a big trouble magnet right now, best if you stay home and take it easy, and maybe clean this up. I'll be back before you know it," Star said before she began to bound her way upstairs. Marco sat dumbfounded for a moment, Star going to Quest Buy when she knew what she was looking for had been an ordeal, he didn’t want to think about what it'd be like on a scavenger hunt. Then he took a deep breath and let the apprehension drain out of him with the exhale, he had to start trusting her to do things on her own. Plus, she was right, he'd probably just get in the way until this whole curse thing was resolved.</p>
<p>He was pretty sure Star was already gone as he got up to clean up the house plants, tossing the cold pack back in the freezer on the way to the broom so it would be nice and chilly once he was done. He quickly found he was glad for the chore, it gave him something to focus on so he wouldn't have to think about earlier, but as he shuffled about various aches and pains began to remind him. He decided a hot shower might improve his mood and help wash out some of the soreness from earlier. At least with Star out of the house that wouldn’t be complicated, she had made a habit of slipping into the bathroom while he was showering ever since that fateful morning and he still found it somewhat awkward.</p>
<p>He sighed as the hot water ran over his back, tension washing off him like so much dirt. He took his time in the shower, both to further relax and to avoid rushing lest he trigger another curse related incident. Unfortunately that also gave him time to think and the events that led to his current state began to replay in his head. Even the knowledge that he wasn't entirely at fault did nothing to alleviate the embarrassment he felt. Finally he had had enough and shut off the shower, hoping to find some peace with a nap. He grabbed a towel and headed to his room, drying himself off as he went. He was just about to toss the towel into the hamper when he heard the front door open and shut.</p>
<p>His parents were at a farmer's market and had planned to be gone most of the day and he doubted Star was back already, plus she would have just cut open a dimensional door to her room. He stood stone still, tracking the sound of footsteps as they moved through the lower floor and then began making their way upstairs. Rather than risk whoever was in the house hearing him getting dressed, he wrapped the towel around his waist, tying it tight so his hands would be free. He padded silently on the balls of his feet to his door as the footsteps neared it, his body tensing in case of an attack. Instead the footsteps moved past his door and continued down the hallway where he was pretty sure they opened Star's door.</p>
<p>He listened cautiously and confirmed that the intruder was in Star's room as he heard shuffling about before easing his door open and slipping into the hallway. He would have preferred getting dressed but didn't want to risk losing the element of surprise in case it was one of Ludo's minions, though he couldn't help but notice how out of character it was for them to try being this sneaky.</p>
<p>Star's door wasn't fully shut so he pulled it open just wide enough to allow him to ease through, his head swiveling this way and that for the intruder. At first he didn't see anything but then he noticed a pair of boots sticking out from under Star's bed shuffle and kick as their wearer struggled with something. Curiosity overrode caution for the moment and Marco found himself approaching the bed. The closer he got the better he could hear whoever was under there as they shoved about whatever Star kept under there.</p>
<p>"Where is it? This is where he said she kept it," he heard them grumble as they shoved a knight's helmet past them, forcing Marco to stop it with his foot. That caught their attention as the boots stopped fidgeting, he could only imagine what they were thinking as they saw his bare feet. The boots suddenly ducked under the bed and before Marco could react a head popped out from under it, Janna's head to be specific.</p>
<p>"Hey Marco, good to see you. Nice shiner you got there," the olive skinned girl said from her odd vantage point.</p>
<p>Marco jumped back a little at the sight of Janna, his prudence over his state of undress clashing with his outrage at her intrusion.</p>
<p>"What are doing in my house? <em>How</em> did you get in my house?"</p>
<p>"I took your keys, remember?" she said with a smile as she pulled herself out from under Star's bed.</p>
<p>"And I took them back before the end of the day."</p>
<p>"Which gave me plenty of time to make molds of them with clay from Art class and then cast those molds with metal from Shop class," she said while idly straightening and brushing dust from her clothes.</p>
<p>Marco wasn't sure if he was impressed with her resourcefulness or a little scared but then he remembered who he was talking to and a frown etched its way across his face.</p>
<p>"Fine, but that doesn't answer my other question. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Looking for Star's spellbook, duh," she said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.</p>
<p>Marco found an insincere smile spread across his face. There was just something about denying Janna what she wanted that felt right, like stopping a criminal from committing their next big heist. "Well I'm sorry to inform you but Star's out and she took her spellbook with her. You're going to have to try stealing it another time."</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to steal it, you dipwad," she said indignantly, losing her usual relaxed attitude as she bristled for a moment. "I just wanted to talk to Glossaryck."</p>
<p>"About what?" Marco asked, his tone harsher than the situation really deserved, but Janna always seemed to have that effect on him.</p>
<p>"That's between me and the little blue guy," Janna said, her carefree manner back in place.</p>
<p>"Ugh, fine, then you can give me that key you made and go," Marco said as he crossed his arms with a sense of finality.</p>
<p>"Okay, I can take a hint. I'll go. Works out for me anyway, I can't wait to see Jackie flip out when I tell her," she said as she tried to step past Marco only to find his arm suddenly blocking her path. She flashed him a coy smile, "What's the matter Marco? Worried about what I'll tell Jackie?"</p>
<p>"Key, now," Marco said stiffly, visibly straining to resist her attempts to goad him.</p>
<p>Janna shifted sideways so she was standing directly in front of Marco before leaning forward a little, practically daring him to look down her shirt as she reached down the neck to pull out a key hanging from a cord around her neck. Marco's good eye followed the key and as he reached for it she dropped it back down her shirt, smirking deviously as she stepped back.</p>
<p>"Janna, give me the key," Marco growled, his irritation starting to get the best of him as he clenched his jaw while moving after her.</p>
<p>Janna rolled her eyes in exasperation as she continued to slip away from him, "Jeez Marco, what's a girl gotta do to get you to ask a simple question?"</p>
<p>Marco stopped and fixed her with a hard glare that she glibly smiled at as she sat on the edge of Star's bed.</p>
<p>"Fine, what are you going to tell Jackie that makes you think she'll freak out?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing much, I was just going to tell her how I found these," Janna said as she pulled out a bottle and a strip of condoms from inside her jacket.</p>
<p>Marco tried not to visibly stiffen but couldn't help his mouth drying out instantaneously as panic seized him. He had to say something, his silence would only confirm any suspicions Janna already had.</p>
<p>"S-so Star has some… inappropriate items. She's her own person and can do what she wants," he said while mentally wincing and begging Star's forgiveness as he potentially threw her reputation under the bus.</p>
<p>"Really?" Janna asked flatly, clearly unconvinced. "Well that's really interesting because these condoms are numbered and one of them has a 'J' on it. Now if I remember correctly the name of the guy Star likes begins with 'O', so that leaves two questions:  who could 'J' possibly be and if these aren't Star's then whose are they?"</p>
<p>For some reason the sarcasm dripping from her voice made the fear pounding through Marco abate until he found himself more annoyed by the situation than anything. In fact, now that he wasn't panicking he was able to notice that Janna might have been acting nonchalant but her eyes were constantly flitting in his direction, stealing furtive glances at his chest and the towel around his waist. The slimmest of smirks formed on his lips as an idea came to him, it was risky and kind of stupid but something told him Star would approve.</p>
<p>"You're right Janna, those aren't Star's, they're mine," Marco said as he held up his hands in mock surrender while slowly closing the distance between him and Janna. She seemed wary as he got closer but at the same time she hung on his words fervidly, eager for him to expose his secrets. "I asked her to hold them for me because my parents would never look in here but now that you found them I guess there's no point in hiding anything anymore."</p>
<p>The smile Janna wore skewed slightly as his words took an unexpected turn, "Uh, what are you talking about Marco?"</p>
<p>"The 'J' doesn't stand for Jackie, it stands for Janna," Marco said as he stopped just a few feet from her, making sure to keep his eye locked on hers.</p>
<p>For a moment Janna was silent as a blush crept across her cheeks but then she gave herself a shake and fixed him with a hard stare, "You're fucking with me Diaz."</p>
<p>Marco never looked away as he sat down beside her, teasing her with the closeness of his almost completely naked form, even going so far as to let the slit of the towel fall away all the way up to his upper thigh. Another inch of fabric and his manhood would be out in the open and from the crimson sheen on Janna's cheeks she was all too aware of it. He leaned his face towards hers, forcing her eyes to meet his as he throatily whispered, "Are you so sure?"</p>
<p>Marco continued to lean in towards Janna until their lips were on the verge of touching when Janna suddenly threw her head back and laughed. She fell back on to the bed, clutching her sides and rolling back and forth as uproarious laughter escaped her, leaving Marco to stare at her confoundedly.</p>
<p>"Hahaha… you almost had me Marco, hehehe, but we both know you're all about Jackie. Oh, oh boy, oh man, I would have fallen for it too but that black eye of yours is so damn distracting."</p>
<p>Marco's face fell as he turned away from Janna, letting his head fall into his hands as despair began to cloud over him.</p>
<p>"So what are you going to do now?" he mumbled despondently through his hands as he imagined Jackie finding out in variety of ways, each reaction worse than the last. A hand fell on his shoulder and peaking out through his fingers showed him Janna smiling warmly at him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Rico Suave, your secret is safe with me," she said as she leaned back on her elbows. She must have seen the utter confusion written on his face because she added, "You just tried to seduce me so you wouldn't blow your chances with Jackie, if that doesn't prove you're crazy about her then I don't know what would."</p>
<p>Marco sagged with relief and fell back onto the bed alongside Janna, suddenly ready to forgive every bad thought he'd ever had about the quirky delinquent. Before he could voice his appreciation he found Janna nudging his leg with hers, making him turn his head towards her.</p>
<p>"Tell me one thing Marco, just how far would you have taken that crazy stunt of yours?"</p>
<p>Marco blushed a little before arching an eyebrow flirtatiously, "As far as I would have needed to."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Janna asked with amusement before she suddenly rolled atop him, forcing a grunt from Marco as he found himself pinned beneath her as she straddled his stomach. He could have easily removed her like the time he and Star had been together but he found himself curious as to where Janna would take this. She leaned down, grabbing his wrists and pulling his arms above his head as their faces once more became tantalizingly close. "I dare you to prove it," she whispered provocatively.</p>
<p>Marco considered his situation carefully even as he felt his heart beginning to race. Janna could be teasing him again as she was want to do or, even more likely, testing him since Jackie was one of her best friends, but the way she was devouring him with her eyes heavily suggested otherwise. There was also the fact that they were in Star's bed to consider and that she could be back at any time. It was a lot to think about and in the end Marco decided he didn't care as he kissed Janna.</p>
<p>She nearly pulled back in shock but a moan quickly rumbled up through her as she leaned into him, her grip on his wrists weakening until he could gently pull free. His hands slid down her body until they could cup her ass under her skirt and one strong squeeze made Janna throw her head back as she squealed in surprise. She was panting lightly as she looked down at Marco with aroused curiosity, her hands working their way behind his head so she could pull him up into another kiss. Her tongue teased his mouth and Marco playfully batted at hers with his, catching her off guard again which allowed him to invade her mouth. As she moaned around his tongue one hand left her ass and pulled her knit skull cap off, freeing her dark locks of hair for him to run his fingers through. He was surprised to feel a shiver run through her as he caressed her hair, the simple act seemed to excite her more than anything else he had done so far.</p>
<p>Janna finally pulled back, breathing more heavily as a blush suffused her cheeks. She shed her jacket and undid her skirt, letting them drop to the floor, leaving her just in her green shirt and matching panties. Marco's hands ran along her legs, starting at her knees and working their way up her thighs, letting his fingers drag over her panties on her hips before diving under her shirt. Janna gasped as he caressed her body, teasing her ticklish spots just enough to make her squirm while still climbing upwards until he found her breasts. It was Marco's turn to be surprised as he encountered only bare skin, especially as he cupped modest handfuls of tit flesh, he would never have guessed Janna was this developed.</p>
<p>"What? Do I have nicer tits than Star?" Janna asked playfully, practically echoing Marco's thoughts.</p>
<p>"Kinda," Marco replied as he tested and squeezed her breasts before freezing as his brain registered what he had just said. His gaze slowly traveled upwards and found Janna staring at him with eyes wide, utterly stunned by Marco's accidental revelation.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, I was joking, but you, you really did it, didn't you? That's really why those things were under her bed. You and Star are fucking."</p>
<p>Her expression was strangely hard to read, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he expected but he thought she seemed angry and perhaps a little disappointed, and there was something else as her face fell a little that just didn’t make any sense.</p>
<p>"Janna, it's not what you think. Me and Star, it's, well, it's complicated but we're not together. She is trying to help me ge-"</p>
<p>"You're fuck buddies with a princess? Way to go Marco, didn't think you had it in you!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Marco sputtered as Janna's attitude seemed to wildly shift until he wasn't sure what her reaction a moment ago had been.</p>
<p>"You know there have been rumors about the two of you all over school but I don't think anyone really believed them because of, well, you being you Marco," Janna mused idly before noticing Marco's frown at the fact that his reputation as the 'Safe Kid' was powerful enough to quash a rumor that was inadvertently true. She smirked as she leaned down and whispered sultrily, "I've never told anyone this but I always thought the idea of you two going at it was kind of hot."</p>
<p>Marco couldn't help pulling back in surprise, arching an eyebrow confusedly, which earned a chuckle from Janna.</p>
<p>"I know I said I was going to let you off easy but I think the price for my silence just went up," she said, placing a finger over Marco's lips before he could stammer out a response. "We'll talk about it after."</p>
<p>Before he could ask anything she slid backwards, trailing her finger from his lips to his chest as she rubbed her body all along his, turning the bump under his towel to a full blown tent. She hung on the edge of the bed as she shucked her shirt, giving herself a hug to squeeze her breasts together teasingly, the key hanging from her neck squished between them. Satisfied that she had Marco's full attention she lowered herself to the floor until just her upper body was visible and then reached for the towel. For a moment he expected her to make some sort of snarky comment like Star had when she had first seen his cock but he was greeted by silence as Janna slowly looked up to him, her eyes wide and her face a little pale.</p>
<p>"You've actually put this thing in another person?"</p>
<p>Marco blushed awkwardly as he found it just a little difficult to maintain eye contact, "It's not… scary big, is it?"</p>
<p>Janna heard the nervousness in his voice and ran her fingers lightly up the length of his shaft as she looked him in the eyes, "Was Star afraid of it?"</p>
<p>"Well no, but there isn't a whole lot Star is afraid of," Marco tried to argue only to have Janna silence him by gripping the base of his cock and leaning forward until he could feel her breath on his balls.</p>
<p>"What did she do then?"</p>
<p>"What?" Marco asked as he sat up more to look down at Janna as she began to stroke him teasingly.</p>
<p>"Tell. Me. What. She. Did," Janna punctuated each word with a playful kiss to his helmet and a firm squeeze of his dick.</p>
<p>"She gave me a blowjob becauaaaah," Marco's words deteriorated into a wordless moan as Janna aimed his cock towards her and took him in her mouth. As he resisted the urge to grip her head she suddenly pulled back, letting his cock rest against her cheek as she looked up at him.</p>
<p>"You keep talking, I keep going. I want to hear the whole story of your first time."</p>
<p>Marco was a little taken aback but at this point he did not feel like dealing with blue balls so he began to recount the whole event from the beginning. Janna moaned into him as she resumed fellating  him, her hand on the base of his cock providing gentle strokes as she seemed determined to meet it at the halfway point of his cock. Even as Marco threw his head back in pleasure he didn't stop reciting the tale his and Star's first time and every time a particularly juicy part came up Janna would moan and sink more of his cock into her mouth. Marco gripped the sheets tightly as she came closer and closer to deepthroating him but found that focusing on telling the story was actually making it easier for him to keep from being overwhelmed.  But just like the story, his stamina finally came to an end as he groaned through grit teeth.</p>
<p>"Janna… I'm going to come," he managed to get out as his hips started to buck. Janna's hand gripped his waist and forced him back down as she finally managed to reach the base of his cock. Even though he couldn't fully drive his hips forward the inviting warmth of her mouth around every inch of his cock only served to make him come harder. His back arched as he shuddered with each spasm of his cock and when he was finally spent he collapsed, his chest heaving with exertion.</p>
<p>He wasn't given a chance to rest though, a tremor shot through him as Janna continued to work his softening cock, his hands reflexively flying to her head to pull her off him. Her eyes were watering slightly as she finally pulled back and her face was flushed, leaving Marco to guess she had pushed herself to the limits of her oral abilities if the gasp that escaped her was any indication. He quickly realized a lack of breath wasn't the only explanation for her ruddy cheeks as she moaned softly while her other arm worked furiously out of sight. He sat up and caught sight of her hand inside her panties, frenziedly fingering herself as she squeezed her clit between thumb and knuckle. She screwed her eyes up tight as she suddenly threw her head back and gasped loudly in several short bursts, the material of her panties growing darker as they were soaked in a small flood of pussy juice.</p>
<p>Her body sagged and her head fell against his thigh as a euphoric stupor settled over her, her eyes growing glassy with contentment. Marco leaned down and scooped her up in his arms and for a moment she happily nuzzled her face into his chest, sighing quite contentedly. She blinked as he laid her down on the bed and then wrinkled her nose curiously as he began pulling her panties down.</p>
<p>"What're you doing Marco?" she asked, sounding somewhat listless as she still basked in her post-orgasmic glow.</p>
<p>"Just doing what you dared me to," Marco replied as he slid her panties off her ankles and dropped them to the floor. His fingers started at her toes and delicately made their way up her ankles to her calves. Janna bit her lip as his teasing feathery caresses reached her thighs and he shifted his position so he was kneeling on the bed with her legs spread on either side of him. His fingers started on the outside of her thighs, almost sending her into a fit as they brushed the surprisingly ticklish back of her knees, before working their way higher and shifting to the inside of her legs. Her breath was shallow with anticipation as he reached her labia and spread her folds, revealing her flushed inner walls that twitched and flexed eagerly.  </p>
<p>"Marco, oh Marco," Janna whispered as he slid two fingers inside her as his other hand moved up her body. Her wanton cries made his heart pound like a drum, exciting him and spurring him to further action. Janna writhed and moaned beneath as he took a nipple in his mouth while his hand massaged and kneaded her other breast. Her hands grabbed at Marco, running through his hair, clawing at his back, and even cupping his ass to pull him closer.</p>
<p>He could feel her growing close to another orgasm and eased off her breasts, earning a disappointed whine from Janna that subsided as he began kissing his way up her chest. His free hand traveled up her arm and shoulder before sliding along her neck and stroking her hair. Janna leaned into his touch with a low rumbling purr before gasping in surprise as Marco's grip tightened on her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. She trembled at his rough touch but Marco saw the excitement in her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her neck. After the second kiss Marco pulled back his lips and opened his mouth, pressing his teeth gently against her neck to test a theory. Janna's ecstatic moan was all the proof he needed as he pulled back to look up at her with a small smile, "Is someone a fan of those trashy vampire books?"</p>
<p>She blushed as she looked away, her lips pouting just a little, "Don't lump me in with those soccer moms and brain dead preteens, I've been into vampires since way before those got popular."</p>
<p>Marco apologized by nipping her again, making her body jump frantically while he worked his fingers in and out of her pussy faster. Her body arched against him as she struggled not to squeal but every bite and kiss to her neck forced a guttural moan out of her. Marco finally ended her rapturous torture by finding her clit with his thumb and stroking it savagely.</p>
<p>The world imploded for Janna, so sudden and intense was the pleasure that overwhelmed her that she seized up, her mouth open as she cried out soundlessly. When it finally subsided and the world was no longer just white noise and light she saw Marco looking over her and the sight sent a secret thrill through her.</p>
<p>"Man, I did not know girls could do that," Marco said as she reached out to run a finger up his thigh. She blinked and lifted her head up to see a massive damp spot on the sheets between her legs.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention I'm a squirter," she said unabashedly as she stretched her arms above her head. Marco found his eyes drawn to her chest as she arched her back and then relaxed, causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce in a way that had him growing hard again. As her hands trailed down her body he took one and guided it to his resurging erection, earning a look of surprise from Janna. Marco chuckled as he reached for the strip of condoms with his other hand only to have her hand catch his before he could pull the one marked '1' off.</p>
<p>"Is this too much? Do you want to stop?" Marco asked, suddenly afraid that he had read her reaction wrong.</p>
<p>Janna shook her head as she bit her lip nervously, catching Marco off guard as it seemed to come out of the blue.</p>
<p>"I… I don't want you to use a condom," she asked, ducking her head so her bangs hung in her eyes.</p>
<p>Marco tensed, catching the reflexive refusal that had been about to leap from his lips. It wasn't that he was considering saying yes, just that he didn't want to respond harshly, not after how intimate they had just been. Janna finally managed to look him in the eye, her grip on his hand tightening as she pleaded with him.</p>
<p>"Listen, I'm on the pill and it's a safe day on top of that. I wouldn't ask if I thought there was a chance so can't you do this for me? Can't you trust me?"</p>
<p>Marco didn't know what to do, on one hand he didn't want to hurt Janna by refusing her, he had actually come to find himself liking the odd girl, and not just for her sexual forwardness, but on the other hand there was no way he could do what she asked. His stance on unprotected sex was a line in the sand he had drawn almost before the idea of having sex with someone had crossed his mind. He squeezed her hand as he smiled sadly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Janna, but no."</p>
<p>Everything about the situation led him to expect her to be devastated and he hesitated on the verge of a cringe in anticipation but she once again surprised him as she returned his sad smile and sighed, "Well I had to ask."</p>
<p>"You're really not upse-" he didn't get to finish his question as she sat up and kissed him, gripping his hair as she pulled him back down. Marco wasn't sure what had come over her but he didn't resist her as her hand found his cock and worked it back to a full erection. Before he could ask her what she had in mind this time she managed to roll the both of them so she was once more on top of him. He was suddenly wary that she might to force herself on him but it seemed she had something different in mind as she turned so her back was to him and knelt over him, presenting him with her pussy as she continued to stroke his cock.</p>
<p>"Up for a little sixty-nine Marco?" she asked as she began swirling her tongue around his head. Marco answered her by gripping her ass and pulling her closer. Her lips were still damp from coming earlier and the musky scent made his nostrils flare as it awoke a primal part of his brain. Her taste confirmed what he had already suspected, normal girls were not sweet like Star, but her tart flavor was no less inviting.</p>
<p>Janna shuddered joyously as Marco's tongue slid into her folds, probing her vigorously. She returned the favor by bobbing her head up and down quickly while massaging his balls with one hand. The moan that escaped Marco was more a growl as his fingers sunk into the meat of her ass. It quickly became a battle of wills as to who could distract the other more with pleasure. Despite just coming Marco founding himself rapidly approaching another climax as Janna  worked at taking as much of his length as she could with each descent, fortunately he still had a couple of tricks at his disposal. He pulled back a little so he could drag his tongue along the edges of her sex, moving slowly from bottom to top and every time he reached her inverted peak his tongue batted at her clit, causing Janna to pause as a jolt shot through her each time. After a particularly strong flick of his tongue that made Janna gasp Marco tried something else, he sucked on her labia and delicately clamped his teeth down on it. Janna's response was immediate as her back arched while her nails dug into his thighs. He let go and she collapsed, panting wildly as her body trembled. For a moment he thought he had gone too far as she sniffled but then she grabbed his cock and began stroking him again.</p>
<p>"Do that some more," she moaned lustily before engulfing his cock. Marco eagerly complied, alternating between nipping at her folds and teasing her clit, his grip on Janna's ass tightening as she tried to rock her hips back and forth. It was a frenzied race as they drove each other to climax and this time Marco wasn't able to hold himself back as one hand left Janna's ass to grab a handful of her hair, holding her down as he began to come. Janna choked around Marco's cock but that didn't stop her from climaxing as well as Marco swirled his tongue rapidly around her clit and was rewarded with a small shower of pussy juice. Marco's hand sprung away as soon as he was finished and he waited with no small amount of trepidation as Janna coughed and gasped.</p>
<p>"You really know how to treat a girl, huh Marco?" she finally said as she rolled off him and collapsed on the bed, flashing him a wink and a smile to show there was no malice to her words.</p>
<p>"After all that biting, I hoped you wouldn't mind," he said with feigned confidence while his gut roiled with turmoil over his inability to control those aggressive urges. As he struggled with himself Janna rearranged herself so she was laying lengthwise on the bed, resting her face in her hands with a playful smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"So are you going to tell me how you got that shiner or not?"</p>
<p>The question caught Marco so off guard his angst was forgotten as his cheeks bloomed with color and he turned his gaze to the ceiling, "I was trying to impress Jackie."</p>
<p>Janna looked at him with an expectantly raised eyebrow, "Is there more or did she just punch you or something?"</p>
<p>Marco nearly laughed at that, "I'm surprised you haven't already heard about this, so many people must have recorded it."</p>
<p>"Well then consider this your lucky day, you get to put your spin on the story before I see or hear anything from anyone else," she said with a playful jab of her finger before she rolled onto her side and propped her head on one hand so he could regale her.</p>
<p>Marco sighed as he wrestled with the idea of reliving the events of day that had led him to be in this position. Talking to someone who hadn't been there might be cathartic but he wasn't sure if Janna was the right person. Sure they had just been rather intimate but if there was one thing Star had taught him it was that sex didn't always have any greater connotations, sometimes it was just a fun thing to do. He was still coming to grips with that concept but he was pretty sure that was all it had been between him and Janna, she certainly seemed to be treating the situation rather casually, for the most part. At best she might listen and be somewhat sympathetic but on the other end there was the chance that he was just giving ammunition to a girl who was known for her relentless teasing. But as he thought about it, it dawned on him that while she was often annoying or frustrating, she never seemed out to hurt anyone so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.</p>
<p>"So Star has been trying to help me with my anxiety around Jackie. She thought if we ran into her outside of school I'd be less nervous without everybody from school being around so we headed to the local skate park because I kno-uh, I mean, because Star used a spell to learn where she was," Marco coughed, hoping it came off nonchalantly after his near blunder.</p>
<p>"Anyway, we get to the park and Jackie is just amazing as she skates circles around everyone else there. I'm content with waving and saying hi but Star goads me to go further and before I take two steps I trip over a stray skateboard and wind up flat on my back."</p>
<p>"Smooth," Janna commented with a nod before hiding her smirk behind a hand as Marco shot her a look.</p>
<p>"It actually worked out for me because the first person I see standing over me is Jackie. She helps me up and while we're laughing about my clumsiness she offers to give me a few pointers if I'm interested. You want to know what I learned about skateboards today?"</p>
<p>"What?" Janna asked as she fought back a growing urge to giggle.</p>
<p>"I learned that I can't stay on a skateboard to save my life," Marco said exasperatedly, throwing his arms up in the air with his revelation.</p>
<p>"Mr. karate monster fighter can't stay on a board?" Janna asked with amused disbelief.</p>
<p>"Yep, I must have fallen about half a dozen times but just before I was about to give up and bow out Star appears next to me and says she knows a spell that will definitely keep me from falling off the board. Star has been getting better with her magic but honestly I'm not sure what I was thinking when I said okay. When Jackie isn't looking Star casts her spell on the skateboard and when I step on it again it feels like an extension of my body. I'm doing really well now and Jackie seems pretty happy that she was able to teach me something."</p>
<p>"This sounds like the part where it all goes terribly wrong," Janna commented, earning a sigh of agreement from Marco.</p>
<p>"I couldn't get off the board, it's like my feet were glued to it or something. I didn't want Jackie to know so I just kept pretending to have a good time while I tried to signal Star that I was in trouble. Only while I was doing that I began heading towards a hill."</p>
<p>"Oh no."</p>
<p>"Oh yes and I realized too late to do anything about it. I don't know if it was the spell or if Jackie had actually managed to teach me something but I was able to avoid falling the whole way down, which is probably what I should have done. Instead I collided with everything at the bottom of the hill which, if I remember correctly, included a display of particularly thorny roses, a homeless guy and his shopping cart, a dogwalker, one of Ludo's stupid monsters with really bad timing, and finally a hot dog cart. To add insult to injury the dogs swarmed me because of the hot dog cart, and I think the monster might have joined in. Fortunately Star was able to get to me and undo the spell before anyone else could reach us and I was able to hobble away before Jackie could see how badly I made a fool of myself," Marco sighed as he gingerly prodded at his black eye. He glanced at Janna and found her biting her lip in contemplation as she studied him.</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>Janna started as she realized how obvious she had been and seemed embarrassed over something as she dropped her gaze and drew idle doodles on the bed sheets with her fingers.</p>
<p>"Have you checked your phone since you got home?"</p>
<p>Marco shook his head and she nodded to herself before sitting up, pulling her knees to her chest as an air of melancholy seemed to loom over her. Marco was at a loss for what to say or do next, he didn't understand what was bothering her.</p>
<p>"Cat pictures."</p>
<p>Marco sat up and looked at Janna, baffled by her sudden outburst, "What?"</p>
<p>"Jackie likes cats, especially those dumb internet cat pictures but she doesn't make it obvious that she does."</p>
<p>"Why are you telling me this?"</p>
<p>Janna huffed and rolled her eyes at him, "Because you're a big ol' nerd who needs all the help he can get. You’re such a lost cause; I doubt it'll even do you any good."</p>
<p>Marco was taken aback by her sudden berating but still managed a warm smile for her, "Thanks Janna, I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>"Don't thank me yet Diaz, you still owe me for my silence about you and Star," she said before a wicked smile curled her lips. "And I know just how you're going to make it up to me."</p>
<p>With that she got up and began getting dressed, leaving Marco to watch her with mounting apprehension.</p>
<p>"Any clue as to what you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, just make sure that the next time you and Star are going to explore the benefits package of your friendship that you do it in your room."</p>
<p>"What? That's it?"</p>
<p>"I'm not unreasonable Diaz, but be sure to give me a little bit of a heads up as well," she said as she finished slipping on her jacket, leaving Marco to puzzle over her demands before realizing she had made it to the door of Star's room where she was leaning against the frame, seeming to be waiting for something.</p>
<p>"Forgetting something Diaz?" she asked teasingly as he cocked his head to the side only to have her hook her finger around the cord holding the key, letting the metal flash in the light.</p>
<p>"Might as well keep it, I'm sure it's not the only one you've got," Marco said with a shrug of his shoulders before grabbing his towel to cover himself.</p>
<p>A smile slowly crept across Janna's face as she dropped the key back down her shirt. "You're starting to catch on Marco," she said more to herself as she pushed off the doorframe.</p>
<p>"Hey Janna?"</p>
<p>She stopped mid turn and looked back at Marco as he made it to his feet, "Thanks for listening to me vent about my day. If you ever want to talk or something feel free to swing by okay?"</p>
<p>Janna stared at him and he wasn't sure but it looked like her eyes were watering before she turned away, calling out to him over her shoulder, "No problem, and I might just take you up on that offer."</p>
<p>She waved goodbye without looking back, leaving Marco to wave at her disappearing form before falling back onto the bed. He lay there quietly until he heard the front door shut and then sprang off the bed. He hurried down the hall to his room and dug through his dirty clothes for his phone, the way she had mentioned his phone had stirred up a sneaking suspicion. Turning his smartphone on showed he had an unread message, the sight of which made his pulse quicken. As he unlocked his phone the message loaded and his eyes eagerly scanned the screen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong>Jackie</strong>: Hey Marco, that was some epic skating you did today. Hope you didn't get hurt in that crash. Anyway ttyl.</p>
</div>Marco read and reread the message several times, his eyes wide with excitement. He was so caught up with it he didn't even hear Star's return and barely acknowledged her presence as she meandered into his room and collapsed onto his bed, letting out a massive groan.<p>"I scoured Quest Buy from top to bottom and, I mean <em>top to bottom</em>, I think I awoke some kind of elder horror sleeping in a bin of minotaur horn polish. Nothing, absolutely nothing they had was capable of dealing with this curse you've got and Glossaryck was no help at all. All he did was beg for pudding cups and be cryptic. But don't worry Marco, I haven't given up, I swear I will find a way to break the hold this curse has on you… Marco?"</p>
<p>"She hopes I'm okay! She cares about my physical well being!" Marco said excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air as he turned to Star, his eyes gleaming with joy. Star immediately perked up at Marco's declaration, glad to see her friend in high spirits in the face of adversity.</p>
<p>"So something good did come out of all of this. Hooray!" Star cried triumphantly as she mimicked Marco's pose from his bed before taking in his state of undress, her lips curling upwards in a saucy smile. "So Marco, I'd definitely say that counts as an accomplishment. What do you say we celebrate while your parents are still out?"</p>
<p>Marco's smile skewed and he shuffled his feet as he struggled to find a way to tell Star about his encounter with Janna, "Actually Star, about that, I kind of, might have, sort of made things a little bit more complicated…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope no one is offended by my use of the term "gypsy". I know to some it is an offensive slur but one of my favorite bands Gogol Bordello declare themselves proudly as gypsy punk rock so I use it with respect to Romani and other travelling people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gypsy Danger Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janna eased the backyard door of the Diaz house open, wary of the roar of a vacuum cleaner as Mrs. Diaz worked in the living room. She used the noisy appliance to mask her footsteps as she rushed upstairs while Mrs. Diaz had her back turned and slipped inside Marco's room. With the hard part done she slumped against his door, the tenseness she felt momentarily abated. Her fingers tightened around the strap of her backpack as she finally pushed off the door, making her way over to Marco's closet. She tested the slats on the door and found them adjustable, perfectly suiting her needs.</p>
<p>She stepped inside and pulled the door shut before unzipping her backpack and pulling out a camcorder and collapsible tripod. After a minute of setting up, adjusting, and testing she had a perfect shot of Marco's bed on the camcorder's screen. She powered down the device before jumping a little as the front door slammed shut and two voices rang out in greeting.</p>
<p>"Hey Mom!"</p>
<p>"Hi Mrs. Diaz!"</p>
<p>Janna froze at Marco and Star's voices before easing herself down and taking deep breaths until her heart stopped pounding. Her attempts to get calm were undone as feet began to pound their way up stairs and her whole body tensed as Marco's door was thrown open and his backpack flung into his room. She waited with baited breath but Marco didn't come any farther than the doorway and instead his footsteps followed the others down to Star's room.</p>
<p>Janna tried not to frown at the thought that Marco might renege on their deal but then she remembered that Mrs. Diaz was still home and realized Star and Marco would want the house to themselves. She settled in to wait, using her backpack as a cushion as she sat in the dark. Her mind wandered as the seconds rolled into minutes, her thoughts turning to the room's occupant: Marco Diaz, renowned Safe Kid. More accurately her thoughts turned to what had happened between them the last time she'd been in this house and it suddenly was way too warm in the closet.</p>
<p>In all honesty she didn't know what to think about him anymore. Unlike a lot of the kids at school Marco had never actually told her off for any of her antics, sure he got upset but never enough to say or do anything hurtful and in fact sometimes it seemed that he was disappointed that she was causing trouble. Initially that had really pissed her off, who was he to have any expectations of her? But the fact that he had never driven her away sort of endeared him to her, not that she had realized it then, and it gave her a chance to get to figure him out. That was when she realized Marco made no freaking sense.</p>
<p>He hated being known as the Safe Kid and yet couldn't seem to break himself of the habits that had earned him the nickname in the first place. She had never seen anyone so at war with themselves and it only all clicked into place once she determined he had a thing for her best friend Jackie. That discovery had been rough because it was at that point she realized she'd been harboring the hope that there'd been more to him never blowing up at her. The funny thing was how quickly she was able to get over it, sure she had felt a little insulted at first. After all she was a relatively cute girl (she wasn't going to delude herself, next to a knockout like Jackie she was merely cute) who was always up in his business, touching, poking, prodding and in the end he always seemed more concerned about damn near anything else. Finally she told herself she had come to accept the situation, Marco 's heart was set on someone else but she had watched him for so long and seen what a kind and considerate person he could be she was happy anytime he even looked her way. If she could just be a part of his life, even the annoying or frustrating part, that would be enough.</p>
<p>Or so she thought until along came Star Butterfly, magical princess and whirlwind of oddities. She made the impossible a fact of life and helped Janna realize there were other avenues available to her. Her initial plan had been to use Star's spellbook to summon some ancient being and hope it would offer up some wisdom without wanting to eat the planet in exchange but luckily for her the book had something she hadn't been expecting, Glossaryck.</p>
<p>The little blue dude, while a little bossy and definitely unhelpful when it came to actual magical advice, had been a great ear to talk off as long as she kept spooning pudding into him. He had even pitched in some of his own relationship advice occasionally though she doubted the lifestyles of a centuries old wizard and a teenage Earth girl had enough in common for anything he said to be all that useful.</p>
<p>"We're off to our dance lessons, you kids be good!"</p>
<p>Mr. Diaz's voice and the slamming of the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she sat up as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She listened intently, wondering if the show was about to begin.</p>
<p>"Sooo Star, my parents are gone now. What do you wanna do?" Marco sounded way too nervous for a guy who had a sure thing going on. Why couldn't he just relax more often?</p>
<p>"Oh we'll get to the festivities soon enough," Janna could practically hear the smirk in Star's voice as she imagined the princess stepping flirtatiously close. "But first I think we should satisfy a more basic hunger."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you want to order a pizza?"</p>
<p>"Marco!" Star sounded rather exasperated though Janna didn't understand why, a pizza sounded pretty good right about now. "Rule numero uno! You don't eat junk food or anything too greasy before a session of naughty fun. It makes you sluggish and can make a person feel down right unsexy."</p>
<p>'<em>Huh, never considered that</em>,' Janna thought before smiling as Marco uttered the exact same sentiment.</p>
<p>"That is why we're going downstairs and having a nice healthy assortment of fruits. We can order pizza after."</p>
<p>Their voices trailed off as they made their way to the kitchen and Janna waited until she heard the distant clatter of drawers before she eased the closet door open and crept out. She had intended to stay hidden until after Star and Marco had finished with their celebratory sex but thinking about Glossaryck had made her realize she had a perfect opportunity to chat him up. If she was quick she'd even be able to get back before Marco and Star made their way to his room.</p>
<p>Sneaking down the hallway even more quietly than usual she slipped inside Star's room, her heart racing with the fear of a creaky floor panel. Her good fortune continued when she spied a corner of Star's spellbook sticking out from under her bed, meaning she wouldn't have to go spelunking to unearth the massive tomb of mystic knowledge. Sliding the book out as gently as possible she opened to a random page, knowing her exploration would draw out the book's guardian soon enough.</p>
<p>"Now just who do you thinfphg mrfryr," Glossaryck started to say before Janna's hand covered his mouth, muffling him effectively.</p>
<p>"Hey Glossaryck, it's me Janna. The girl with the pudding cup, remember me?" she asked softly before taking away her hand.</p>
<p>Glossaryck took a moment to straighten himself out before continuing at a volume that made her wince slightly, "Of course I remember you my dear. What delicious pudding have you brought for me today?"</p>
<p>"Uhm, well actually I don't have any on me today. Wait! Don't go! Please?"</p>
<p>Her pleading tone stopped him from pulling the book shut and he floated back up to face level with a sigh, "Never let it be said that Glossaryck of Terms is not a gentleman. What can I do for you? Within reason."</p>
<p>"I, uh, I don't know if you're aware but the situation between me and Marco has kind of changed."</p>
<p>"Really? In what way?"</p>
<p>Janna was momentarily taken aback by Glossaryck's seemingly genuine interest, he rested his head on his hands as his diamond shaped pupils were aglow with curiosity. It also occurred to her that she couldn't really explain everything without telling him about Star and Marco and she didn't think telling the court wizard the princess was banging a member of her host family was such a great idea.</p>
<p>"Well it's just that he's changed since the last time we talked, Star's started to rub off on him. Which is great, he's been friendlier and even been down to hang out but I know there's at least one other girl he really wants to be with. The thing I didn't tell you last time is that I think I'm actually okay with that, as long as Marco is happy, I'm happy, even if he finds that happiness with somebody else. Is that weird? Am I pathetic for being alright with how things are?"</p>
<p>Glossaryck's features softened for a moment as tears formed in the corners of her eyes despite herself. She thought how she felt would change after actually being with Marco, that she'd want to be the one he wanted more than anything else, but right then she knew nothing had changed. Coming to that conclusion for the second time in her life was far more crushing than she was prepared for but at least this time she had somebody she could talk to about it. As she rubbed at her eyes she noticed Glossaryck floating in a meditative position, stroking his beard with an extra hand that emanated from his beard, "Well, it's certainly odd… by Earth standards at least."</p>
<p>"Wh-what do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The universe is a large place young lady, with as many different interpretations of the concept of love as there are stars in the sky. So yours doesn't fit a more conventional definition of this world, why should that bother you?" Glossaryck said as he reclined in the air.</p>
<p>A small smile bloomed on Janna's face as she nodded to the wizard's words. He was right, she'd spent her whole life doing things her way no matter what other people thought, why should she start feeling sad or embarrassed about it now?</p>
<p>"You're right Glossaryck, thanks. I really needed to hear that."</p>
<p>"Of course you did. Now if you'll excuse me, I've handed out enough sagely words sans pudding. Next time you want to talk it'll cost you an economy size container and if it's butterscotch I swear I'll make maggots spew out your ears for a whole month."</p>
<p>Janna managed to simultaneously chuckle and grimace at the threat as the wizard flew back into the book before it pulled itself closed and slid back under the bed. She made her way towards the door feeling far less anxious than she had in a while until she heard the telltale creak of the stairs. Her heart leapt into her throat and then she was flying down the hallway on the balls of her feet, which was no easy task in her boots. She slipped through the door and practically dove into the closet, pulling it shut just as the footsteps reached the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>"What's up Marco?"</p>
<p>"I thought I heard something. Are you sure all the laser puppies are downstairs?"</p>
<p>"Definitely. They won't be bothering us for a while. Now go get yourself ready, I'll be with you in just a moment."</p>
<p>There was a purr to Star's voice that had Janna's heart racing so she could only imagine how Marco was reacting. She reached over and turned the camera on, hitting the record button just as Marco stepped into view. His face was almost as red as his sweater and he shuffled towards his bed in a stupefied way. He sat on the edge in a daze before giving himself a shake and began undressing. Janna had to stop herself from pressing against the slats as she drank in the sight like it was a show meant for her. Watching him undress provided an entirely different thrill from happening upon him practically naked and she reveled in every little revelation of toned flesh. She couldn't hold back a smile as he got down to his underwear and considered them hesitantly, clearly unsure if he should go au natural or leave them so there was something to look forward to.</p>
<p>'<em>Lose them! You can do it Marco you naughty boy!</em>' Janna shouted in her head and had to clap her hands over her mouth to keep from cheering out loud as Marco dropped his drawers. Her breathing was getting heavier as she watched him lay out on his bed, trying out several positions as he tried to appear relaxed and sensual. Her hands began to wander down her body as she engraved every little detail of his body in the bedrock of her mind, one hand cupping her breast through her shirt as the other inched down her stomach.</p>
<p>"Very nice Marco, points for daring, but you could use to set the scene a little more. Something like this needs candles and a bed of rose petals."</p>
<p>Marco jumped despite himself and sat up, a snappy retort dying on his lips as he got a look at Star. Janna craned her neck to get a peek at Star but her vantage point didn't offer a good view of the door. Slowly Star swayed into view and Janna's breath caught in her throat. Janna wouldn't exactly consider herself bisexual but she could definitely appreciate what she was seeing. Star was wearing a crotchless leather bodysuit, a sleeveless black piece that huggingly clung to the portions of her ass it did cover. Her hair was done up in a single thick braid that still nearly reached the small of her back and she was twirling a riding crop with one hand while the other held the lube and condoms.</p>
<p>"Uh, Star? Did I miss something?" Marco asked nervously as she stepped closer, slashing the air with her crop.</p>
<p>"Well Mr. Diaz, you've expressed some concern over the fact that you get a little forceful in the act, so I, Mistress Butterfly, will be showing you the ropes of restraint," Star said with a surprisingly authoritative tone as she tapped Marco on the chest with her crop.</p>
<p>"Ropes of Restraint? Isn't that an artifact from 'Daggers &amp; Doppelgangers'?" Marco asked with a chuckle that quickly died as Star stared down her nose at him with a small frown.</p>
<p>"You will address me as Mistress Butterfly and speak only when spoken to, is that understood?" She punctuated her point by planting a foot against his chest and knocking him onto his back.</p>
<p>Janna tried not to gasp at the sudden escalation but watching Star play this authoritative role so intensely was more exciting than she could have imagined. Marco was looking more and more nervous even as his body betrayed him, his shaft rising at Star's proximity.</p>
<p>"Uhm, yeah, I guess. I mean yes Mistress Butterfly," he quickly corrected himself as Star's eyes narrowed and the crop rose into the air. Her lips curled into a smile before she suddenly lost the demanding air and threw herself down onto the bed beside Marco, revealing to Janna the small circles cut out of the chest of her bodysuit to expose her nipples.</p>
<p>"Great, now let me explain a little more. I'm going to tie you to the bed and have my way with you, that way you can't lose control in a moment of passion. I figured I'd throw in a few other tricks so I'm going to blindfold you and put headphones on you so you can't hear anything either. Now before you say anything I just want to say that sometimes to gain control of something you first have to learn to surrender control. Besides, what if you discover you like it?" Star finished, wiggling her eyebrows at Marco suggestively.</p>
<p>Marco raised a doubt-filled eyebrow at Star's suggestion but he seemed to be considering her other words carefully, "What if I want it to stop?"</p>
<p>Star slapped a hand to her head in realization, "I can't believe I almost forgot a safeword! What should it be? Something that you wouldn't normally say during this sort of thing…"</p>
<p>"How about nachos?" Marco volunteered even though he was still clearly wrestling with the idea of what they were about to do.</p>
<p>"Perfect. Now are you ready Mr. Diaz?" she asked, her tone once more colder and calmer.</p>
<p>"Yes… Mistress Butterfly," Marco said, tacking on the title quickly as he ducked his head apologetically. It earned a pleased smirk from Star as she stood while he laid himself out on the bed. She spun her crop once more and it transformed into her wand which she grasped in both hands as she pointed it at Marco.</p>
<p>"Pleasant Pinioning Restraints!"</p>
<p>With a kaleidoscopic flash of colors Marco found himself bound, his wrists cuffed in fur lined braces strapped to his headboard while his ankles were similarly tied up. Instinctively he pulled and strained against them but they held fast and all he accomplished was making the wooden frame of his bed creak somewhat. For a moment true panic set in and he pulled harder, veins popping out along his arms and legs as he grunted with real effort. Star suddenly appeared over him, grabbing his face with both hands, "Marco, you need to calm down. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, in and out. There we go, do you feel better?"</p>
<p>Marco blushed as he nodded and then averted his gaze, losing his composure so quickly felt mortifying. His only consolation was that Star seemed not to pay the incident any mind, as if it was to be expected. For her part Janna's knuckles were white as she gripped her knees, she didn't trust herself not to break the slats of the closet door as her heart hammered in her chest. They hadn't even really started yet and she was so tense her joints ached. She'd always wondered what bondage would be like and after this little peek into the world she suddenly doubted she'd have the fortitude to handle it.</p>
<p>"Do you want to keep going? There's nothing wrong with wanting to stop," Star said, drawing Marco's and Janna's attention to her as she stood over Marco, wand at the ready.</p>
<p>Marco took one more deep breath and released it slowly, "Please continue Mistress Butterfly."</p>
<p>"Keep that up and you might just earn a special treat," Star purred before raising the wand over her head. "Nubilous Obsidian Ribbon!"</p>
<p>As she waved her wand overhead a stream of pure darkness seamed to leak from it, hanging in the air until a length several feet long was formed. Once she dropped her wand the line she had drawn began to fall and she plucked the pitch-black cloth from the air. Janna bit her lip as she watched Star climb up onto the bed, straddling Marco's waist as she leaned over him and wound the fabric around his head. Once more Marco couldn't control his body's response to Star's proximity and he grew hard, his erection occasionally prodding Star's exposed cheeks as she shifted while blindfolding him. She sat back as she finished, perfectly hotdogging his cock between her ass cheeks and drawing a hearty moan from Marco.</p>
<p>"Can you see anything?" she asked as she slowly rocked her hips, grinding his shaft against her butt.</p>
<p>"N-no Mistress Butterfly," he breathed, his fists clenching as his toes curled, the desire to take hold of Star already growing maddeningly strong.</p>
<p>"Ready for the last part?" Star asked as she reached behind her and grabbed Marco's balls, causing him to jump in surprise before melting as she massaged them slowly. He was panting so hard all he could do was nod to which Star responded by tapping her wand against his head, wordlessly conjuring a pair of pastel blue headphones that effectively covered his ears. She leaned down and lifted one off just a little so she could whisper to him, "I want you to imagine that I'm Jackie Lynn Thomas."</p>
<p>Janna wished she could hear what Star was saying but her curiosity was quickly turned in another direction as Star dismounted and stood beside the bed. She cupped Marco's chin before trailing her fingers down his body, appreciating the effort he put into making himself so smooth. A small gasp of surprise escaped Marco as she circled one of his nipples before giving it a flick. Her hand continued to travel down, tickling his sides enough to make him squirm before he became as still as stone when her hand reached his pelvic bone. Janna watched with growing excitement as Star's hand inched closer and closer to Marco's dick.</p>
<p>"You can come out now."</p>
<p>Janna blinked in confusion as Star suddenly spoke, unsure who the princess was talking to until she looked over her shoulder directly at the closet. Janna fell back as panic suddenly gripped her heart but remained quiet incase Star was somehow bluffing. Her hopes were dashed as Star pivoted so she was facing the closet, her hand still teasingly close to Marco's cock which throbbed in anticipation.</p>
<p>"Come out now or I'll make you come out," Star said in a singsong way, hoisting her wand to emphasize her threat. Janna considered making a run for it, just dashing across the room and out the window but the fall didn't appeal to her. Plus, there was a good chance Star would blast her with a spell before she got anywhere near the window, and she didn't feel like getting hit with a narwhal any time soon. With a sigh of defeat Janna stood and opened the closet door.</p>
<p>"Hey Star, how's it hanging?" she said casually as if nothing at all was odd about the situation.</p>
<p>Star regarded her coolly, which was both expected and surprising since Janna could imagine a lot of people reacting that way but Star was usually unflappably chipper.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're here Janna."</p>
<p>"You are?" she couldn't help but ask, quirking a bewildered eyebrow at Star.</p>
<p>"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you but before we start why don't you have a seat?" Star said, indicating Marco's desk chair. As Janna pulled it to her and sat, she couldn't help but notice Star had been gently stroking Marco the entire time.</p>
<p>"So, uhm, what do you want to, uh, talk about?" Janna asked as she tried not to blush or press her knees together so tightly.</p>
<p>Star continued to maintain her unusually haughty attitude as she clambered back up onto the bed, straddling Marco reverse cowgirl style. She picked up where she left off stroking him, slowly running her hand from base to tip and back again until his helmet became slick with precum. Janna watched intently, completely absorbed by the act despite her efforts to maintain eye contact with Star.</p>
<p>"What do you want from Marco?"</p>
<p>Even though it was a quick adjustment she nearly hurt herself as her head snapped up to look at Star.</p>
<p>"I don't want anything from him," she said cautiously, Star's attitude was really off-putting and it was making her more and more nervous.</p>
<p>"Then why did you seduce him the last time you were here?"</p>
<p>"Seduce <em>him</em>? He tried to <em>seduce</em> me!" Janna yelled as she leapt to her feet, unable to contain her outrage at the accusation. As soon as the words had left her mouth a dark thread wove its way into her thoughts and she couldn't stop herself from asking weakly, "That… that isn't what he's been saying is it?"</p>
<p>"What?! No, no, no, oh my gosh Janna no," Star said as her austere manner suddenly crumpled at the look of pain on Janna's face. "It's just that Marco's my bestie so I want what's best for him and we've been working on this whole Jackie thing and then you come out of nowhere and I'm so sorry for accusing you like that-"</p>
<p>Star's rambling was cut short by an emphatic moan from Marco and both girls looked down to find him throwing his head side to side as he bucked his hips, pistoning his cock in Star's grip.</p>
<p>"Excuse me one moment Janna, Mistress Butterfly needs to handle this," Star said as her face settled into a stern mask that reminded Janna of the looks Ms. Skullnick often gave her. Star slid backwards before lifting herself up a little and planting herself on Marco's face. He thrashed momentarily but a firm hand from Star on his chest settled him down quickly and then a sigh escaped her as his tongue pressed at her slit.</p>
<p>So where were we? Oh yeah, so Janna what's your deal then? You seem to like Marco, that much is obvious," Star said, her tone very conversational even as a blush crept into her cheeks from Marco's ministrations. Janna's knees ached from pressing together so hard and for once she wasn't able to maintain her nonchalant veneer.</p>
<p>"I just want him to be happy, that's why I'm always messing with him, trying to get him to loosen up so people don't think of him as the Safe Kid," she said, unable to keep a waver from her voice, though whether it was from sadness or arousal Star could not tell. "You know the real kick in the head is that you've had more of an effect on him in the few months you've been here than I have in all the years I've known him."</p>
<p>"Janna…" Star said softly, clearly stunned by the other girl's reaction. She reached down and eased Marco's head back, leaving him to gulp for air as she climbed off the bed and padded over to Janna. Janna got a good look at her stiff nipples and glistening mound before Star leaned forward until she dominated Janna's view and then pulled her into a hug. Janna returned it stiffly at first before Star gave her a comforting squeeze and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad I'm not the only one looking out for Marco. Now would you like to help me with him?"</p>
<p>Janna let out a soft whimper of disbelief at her good fortune but had to ask, "You're not mad at me for spying on you guys?"</p>
<p>"Pfft, please I knew what you were up to as soon as Marco told me what happened between you two," Star said as she slipped a hand under Janna's jacket and began pulling it off her.</p>
<p>"And you're really okay with me joining you two?" Janna persisted in asking despite her good fortune.</p>
<p>"If you want to watch that's fine with me," Star said before pressing herself to Janna in a way that was far more intimate than a hug. Her breath hitched as Star pressed her thigh between her legs, "I just figured since you helped Marco you deserved to have a little fun too."</p>
<p>Janna moaned faintly, caught off guard by Star's advances she allowed herself to be stripped down until she was just in her panties and boots. Star stood back and examined Janna with an admiring eye, "You should really try to show some of this off, these loose-fitting clothes don't do you justice."</p>
<p>A blush crept across Janna's face and she drew in on herself shyly, almost causing Star to coo at how adorable the fact was that she could barely handle a compliment like that. With more prompting from Star her boots and panties soon joined the rest of her clothes.</p>
<p>"Have you been with girls before?" Janna asked as she fidgeted, despite her often sprightly behavior the fact was she wasn't nearly as adventurous as she made herself out to be, at least sexually anyway. Star's sexual forwardness had her head a-swirl with thoughts both confusing and exciting.</p>
<p>"Once, during a game of Spin-the-Skull back when I was dating Tom. Her dad was an incubus so it was pretty incredible. You know, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that was the beginning of the end for me and him, he was so jealous and angry after that, which never made any sense since the whole thing was his idea.</p>
<p>"Anyway, that's beside the point. What about you? Marco told me you said were excited by me and him getting together so you've got a little experience, right?"</p>
<p><em>J</em>anna ducked her head as she held her hand across her stomach, "I, uh, I mostly said that because I thought Marco would think it was hot."</p>
<p>Star's shoulders slumped as her face became the picture of bafflement, "Is that a thing here on Earth? I get pretending to be interested in a hobby for the sake of someone you like but why do people on Earth make sex so complicated?"</p>
<p>"What's it like on Mewni?"</p>
<p>"Sex is… open and fun, it's a way for friends to enjoy each other's company and show how much they care for each other, for those who aren't in exclusive relationships anyway. At least that's how it is for those who aren't royalty," Star added the last part almost sourly before a frustrated sigh escaped her. The last thing she wanted to think about right now was the responsibility she shouldered as a princess.</p>
<p>"That sounds amazing Star," Janna said with a sigh of her own, though hers was far more wistful.</p>
<p>"It is, which is why-" Star suddenly closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Janna and grabbing her ass with both hands, "-we're going to have some fun."</p>
<p>Janna let out a small gasp before squeezing Star in return, her doubts and confusion gone as the princess pulled her towards the bed. Hesitantly her lips brushed Star's before embracing her passionately which Star excitedly responded to by darting her tongue into Janna's mouth. As they sloppily made out Star spun them until Janna bumped into the bed frame and then pulled back. She flashed Janna a wicked smile as her hands trailed up Janna's hips and then took a firm hold of her, spinning her in place until Janna was facing the restrained Marco. He had grown soft during their little chat and fidgeted occasionally but the fact that he hadn't said anything seemed a true testament to his trust in Star.</p>
<p>"I want you to take care of Mr. Diaz," Star said, her voice once again colder and more commanding even as she lovingly caressed Janna's breasts. "I'm going to show you what the incubus's daughter taught me."</p>
<p>Janna shivered as Star whispered in her ear while trying to repress a moan as Star rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger. She couldn't resist Star as she bent her over, positioning Janna at Marco's crotch before Star knelt behind her. Her breath washed over Marco's limp cock, causing it to twitch ever so slightly. She used one arm to steady herself and with the other she caressed his balls as she had seen Star do. Marco immediately responded with a moan as his cock sprang to life once more.</p>
<p>Janna gave the rising helmet several quick kisses before it was her turn to moan as Star went to work on her. The princess had been running her hands over Janna's ass before suddenly spreading her cheeks apart and diving tongue first. Star might have been acting cold and domineering but there was nothing but eagerness as she lapped at Janna's folds. Star's tongue worked at every nook and cranny, causing Janna to shiver at her intense ministrations but still allowed her to keep her focus on Marco.</p>
<p>Marco, for his part, was handling it all very well. Sensory deprived as he was, he had no idea Janna had become involved and during the time she and Star had talked he had found a center of calm partially in thanks to his martial arts training. He knew he had to work on his staying power and this seemed the most logical course of action. The amazing part was that it was really working as Janna teased him with her tongue, running it along the length of his shaft while occasionally popping the head in her mouth and sucking vigorously. He still moaned occasionally, especially when Janna moaned into him, which he assumed was Star just getting herself off, but in general he simply lay there. This did not escape Janna and she redoubled her efforts, slipping down to take one of his perfectly smooth balls in her mouth, causing him to jump at the sensation. At first he was terrified of the proximity of teeth to his testicles but Janna lovingly rolled his ball over her tongue before sucking intensely while pistoning her hand up and down the length of his dick and his fear was forgotten as the combination of sensations shattered his center of calm.</p>
<p>"OooOoohh Mis-uh-mistress Butterfly, that feEEels amazing," Marco breathed loudly, clearly unable to hear his own voice as it was punctuated by moans and gasps.</p>
<p>Janna felt a little stab of anger at not being acknowledged, even though there was no way Marco could have known she was there, and decided it was time to let Marco in on the secret. Her hand left Marco's cock and began to make its way toward the blindfolded. She was just shy of her goal when she felt something swiftly and sharply strike her left ass cheek. Marco's ball popped out of her mouth as she let out a yelp and when she turned her head she found Star glaring down at her disapprovingly.</p>
<p>"What the hell Star?"</p>
<p>"That's Mistress Butterfly and if you try anything like that again without my permission I will have to teach you a lesson," Star said harshly as she bent her riding crop in her hands until it creaked.</p>
<p>For a moment Janna was confused before it dawned on her exactly what she had inadvertently agreed to when Star asked her to join them. She immediately began wracking her brain for the safe word they had decided on earlier only to draw a blank as she panicked. She knew it was a food! Pizza? No, her gut told her that wasn't right. She should just tell Star she wasn't ready, she was sure Star would understand… but at the same time her insatiable curiosity wanted to experience everything Star had to offer.</p>
<p>"I'll forgive you your little transgression if you show me how sorry you are," Star said, interrupting Janna's thoughts as she stepped closer and reached down, spreading the folds of her pussy apart so Janna could see her flushed inner walls. Janna swallowed nervously at the sight even as it had her heart racing. She haltingly turned until she was sitting on the floor, pinned between Star and the bed frame as Star moved even closer. She reached up with unsure hands, gripping Star's hips from behind, forcing the princess to thrust them forward a little. Janna kissed her folds tentatively, pulling back just enough for her to lick her lips cautiously. Her eyes widened as several unusual flavors danced across her tongue, she hadn't been expecting Star to taste like caramel and maple syrup but given what she knew about the otherworldly girl it was only a slight surprise.</p>
<p>Her grip on Star's hips tightened as she eagerly slid her tongue into Star's pussy, earning a delighted stroking of her hair from Star. The stroking quickly turned into Star gripping her head tightly as she used Janna as ballast while leaning over the bed so she could attend to Marco again.</p>
<p>Marco had been glad for the reprieve, being played with like that had felt amazing and he had been afraid he wouldn't have lasted much longer and the cry he felt through his dick nearly put him over the top as he imagined Star bringing herself to a climax. As he had lay there panting he had to admit this little scenario Star had cooked up was exciting, even with the potential for the unknown filling him with terror, and especially the way she kept bringing him so close to the edge of an orgasm before backing off. He didn't know she could read him this well and despite the eroticism of the moment it truly endeared her to him as his bestie. It was during this revelation that Star bent over and wrapped her lips around his cock.</p>
<p>With her hands occupied holding Janna in place and keeping her balance she relied on her tongue to tease his shaft. His helmet was a lollipop as she swirled her tongue around it, occasionally running it the length of his cock with a playful flick when she reached the top. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the effect she was having on Marco as his whole body tensed and he threw his head back and forth. The sight of her bestie in the throes of passion while trying something new gave her a warm tingling feeling down in her gut, or was that Janna? The girl was going at Star's pussy pretty intensely, though that might have been in part because Star was nearly smothering her.</p>
<p>Janna had gone from exploring Star's pussy to focusing her attention on Star's clit. Every flick of her tongue made Star's thighs squeeze reflexively and finally Star could no longer split her attention between Marco and Janna. She pulled off Marco and crashed onto Janna's lap, embracing the out of breath girl passionately. As their tongues wrestled the taste of Star's pussy and Marco's dick mingled in their mouths, causing the girls to moan emphatically into each other as their hands descended between their legs. They rested their foreheads against each other as they worked themselves to a frenzy and as the pleasure built within their bodies they looked into each other's eyes. Janna's breath caught in her throat as Star's eyes pulsed with light, turning them into a mesmerizing prismatic display of every hue of blue.</p>
<p>Janna found her orgasm suddenly intensifying as she stared, transfixed by the hypnotic sway of Star's eyes. She tried to bite her lip to suppress the cry that was working its way out of her but there was no stopping her scream of ecstasy. Only when there was absolutely no air left in her lungs did she finally collapse, slumping against the bed a sweaty mess.</p>
<p>Star was breathing heavily but seemed nowhere near as worn out as Janna as she made it to her feet, if somewhat unsteadily. She clambered over Janna onto the bed, straddling Marco's waist as she threw her thick braid over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Marco, time to join the party," she said as she pulled off the headphones.</p>
<p>"Huh? Are we doing something different Mistress Butterfly?" Marco asked as he turned his head towards where he thought he'd be facing Star. Star pushed up the blindfold and Marco blinked at the sweaty, flushed visage of his bestie before pulling a double take as he spotted Janna out of the corner of his eye. "Star! What is she doing here?! Janna what are you doing here? Nachos! Nachos!"</p>
<p>"Nachos! I knew it was a food!" Janna declared as she pulled herself up to sit at the foot of the bed. She rested her head in her hand as she smirked at him, "You know I seem to remember someone saying I could swing by if I wanted to. What happened to that offer?"</p>
<p>Marco sputtered for a response as Star magicked away his restraints but he was still coming up empty as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.</p>
<p>"Relax Marco, it was my choice to let her join," Star said as she sidled up alongside Marco, resting her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ok and I appreciate the fact that you were in control when you made that decision but I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this."</p>
<p>"With what Marco?" Star asked.</p>
<p>"With another person being involved in an intimate situation, that's just not how I think of sex."</p>
<p>"But Marco you've already been with both of us, what's the difference between that and this?" Janna asked with a tilt of her head.</p>
<p>Marco rubbed at the back of his head as he sought to make himself clear, "I was with both of you individually, where you were each the sole focus of my attention. I just feel that if I'm going to be with someone, that's what they deserve, one hundred percent of everything I have to offer."</p>
<p>Each of the girls had a small smile on their face as they looked at Marco before nearly echoing each other, "Marco, that's so-"</p>
<p>"—sweet," Star said as she nuzzled against his shoulder.</p>
<p>"—dorky," Janna snorted with a chuckle before ducking her head and blushing as Star fixed her with a glare. "I mean, yeah it's nice but you're not going for nice Marco, you're a bad boy. Bad boys do all the stuff other people think is over the top or impossible and this right here is a perfect opportunity."</p>
<p>"Y'know, she kinda has a point Marco," Star said thoughtfully, earning a hurt look from Marco. "Think about it Marco, this is all prep so you'll be ready for anything with Jackie and if you were willing to let me take control why not give this a try?"</p>
<p>Marco's mouth opened to protest but no words came as he realized there was no clear-cut reason to say no.</p>
<p>"Okay, so how does this work?" Marco finally asked as he finished pulling the blindfold off his head.</p>
<p>"Well, it's kind of like before only this time you're going to have to give two hundred percent," Star said before leaning in to kiss Marco. She bore him back down as their tongues wrestled and then Marco grunted as he felt lips wrap around his cock, glancing past Star to catch Janna sultrily looking up at him as she began to bob her head up and down on his cock.</p>
<p>It was almost as if the two girls were of one mind as Star straddled his stomach, blocking his view of Janna as she made herself his focus, sliding her slick folds down his abdomen until she came to rest against the base of his cock. Marco and Star shared a gasp as the heat of their loins mingled and then that gasp became a moan as Janna's tongue teased them both. She had switched from felating Marco to running her tongue along the underside of his cock, lapping at Star's sex as well when she reached the base.</p>
<p>"Let's see if you can keep pace with me Janna," Star said as she pinned Marco's arms down to brace herself. She began to raise her ass up, causing her slick pussy to slide along the length of Marco's dick which was kept in place by Janna who ran her tongue up the underside at the same rate that Star moved at. Marco's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the mix of sensations that he felt, though the most notable was Star's heat and the underlying risk of genital on genital contact. He tried to voice that concern but Star began to move faster while also rising higher and his words were lost to a guttural moan.</p>
<p>Star wanted to watch her bestie's face as it contorted with pleasure but her eyes were screwed up tight as she focused on maintaining her grind against Marco's cock while also not faltering every time Janna managed to sneak a lick in. This was the first time she had ever let a cock come into contact with her royal treasure and though there was no penetration the daring excitement of it made it feel like a horde of warnicorns were stampeding in her chest. She had never felt a thrill like this and coupled with the exquisite pleasure every downslide on Marco's dick brought her as her clit was ground against him made her go even faster.</p>
<p>Janna tried to keep up with Star but quickly found herself outpaced as Star pressed Marco's cock against her face. Rather than protesting she allowed herself to brace his dick while she once more lapped at his balls, sucking on one before skillfully transitioning to the other. Even with Star mashing his cock against her face she could feel him tense as he was pushed to the brink of euphoria.</p>
<p>"St-star! I'm goi-going to cum. You n-need to st-stop!"</p>
<p>"Why… on Mewni… would I do that?" Star asked between pants and nibbles at Marco's neck.</p>
<p>A growl of frustrated panic worked its way out of Marco as a surge of strength shot through him, allowing him to free his arms from Star's grasp. Before she could react he had grabbed her ass with one and forced her down, pressing her crotch against his stomach. With his other hand he grabbed his cock and aimed it away from Star, which through perverse luck pointed it directly at Janna's face. She had pulled back at the sudden commotion and was rewarded for her quick reaction with Marco's pulsing rod leveled at her. She didn't need to see it twitch to know he was ready to blow and greedily wrapped her lips around his cockhead just as he exploded.</p>
<p>Marco grunted and gasped as he came, the initial blast so intense that some spilt down Janna's chin. Star mewled her protest as his fingers sank into the meat of her ass but Marco held her in place until he was spent. He finally went limp with a groan, panting from the exertion as one of his legs twitched occasionally.</p>
<p>"Marco… what the hell?" Star asked she pushed herself up before crossing her arms as she looked down at her bestie with more than mild irritation.</p>
<p>It took Marco a moment to compose himself, mostly because Janna was still working at his cock and the sudden sensitivity that followed climax made him thrash uncontrollably until she pulled back. "Star, I had to. I'm not wearing a condom."</p>
<p>"So? We weren't even properly doing it."</p>
<p>"And penetration isn't always necessary for pregnancy to occur. If even a little bit of my sperm got into you somehow there's a chance, although unlikely, that it could still happen; and neither of us wants to have that talk with our parents."</p>
<p>Star pursed her lips in skepticism until Janna coughed behind her. "Actually, he's right Star, we covered that in Sex-Ed. He's just trying to keep you from winding up preggers. Oh, speaking of which," Janna wiped up the cum that had spilt down her chin and popped her finger in her mouth, moaning softly as she savored the flavor. "Have you been making him eat more pineapple? He tastes much sweeter than the last time."</p>
<p>Star was speechless as she looked from one to the other before she leaned down and took Marco's head in both her hands.</p>
<p>"Uhm, Star?" was all Marco was able to say before she kissed him. It was a slow kiss, lacking lustful energy but overflowing with passion. As it went on Janna nearly fell off the bed as she leaned to the side to watch them. The sudden jarring of the bed as she caught herself finally broke the kiss and as Star pulled back Marco was left wide eyed and stunned.</p>
<p>"What was that all about?" Janna asked, voicing the words Marco couldn't find.</p>
<p>"You've always got my back and I want you to know how much that means to me," Star said softly, her cheeks flushed with something other than lust at the moment.</p>
<p>"N-no problem Star," Marco managed to get out as he found himself fighting back feelings he thought had been put to rest.</p>
<p>Star seemed oblivious to Marco's inner turmoil as she suddenly beamed enthusiastically. "Now Marco, while we're waiting for you to go again why don't you and I give Janna a proper thanks?"</p>
<p>Janna blinked as they both turned to her and before she knew it, she was pulled between the two of them. Marco held her from behind, his strong arms keeping her firmly in place as Star pried her legs apart. Janna was literally quivering with anticipation after having such an intense orgasm only a short while ago, prompting Marco to squeeze her tighter. She let her head fall into the crook of Marco's neck, sighing blissfully at how perfect this moment felt.</p>
<p>"I really do have to thank you for that tip you gave me," Marco whispered in her ear before nibbling on it while one of his hands shifted to cup and massage her breast.</p>
<p>"Don't think I'll let you off with a little touching and kissing." Janna moaned before gripping Marco's shoulder tightly and whispering, "I want you inside me Marco."</p>
<p>She didn't get a chance to say anymore as Star latched onto her clit while thrusting several fingers into her. Janna stiffened in Marco's arms and her legs tried to close on Star but the princess easily overpowered her without interrupting her ministrations. She bit her lip as Star teased her clit with her tongue and Marco began kissing her available shoulder. As her breath quickened and her heart began to hammer, she found her arousal heightened by the fact that all of this was being recorded and she would be able to relive this moment as often as she wanted.</p>
<p>It seemed that Marco and Star really were the perfect duo no matter what they set their minds to because Janna had never been worked into a climatic frenzy so quickly in her life. Between Marco kissing and nipping at her neck while rolling a nipple between his fingers and Star's relentless assault on her clit and pussy she was struggling to fight back a keening cry of pleasure. That quickly became impossible when Marco and Star simultaneously bit her and she seized up entirely. The pleasure that shot through her was brief but so acutely intense that she was left gasping and sputtering momentarily, causing Marco and Star to look on with concern until she managed to signal to them that she was okay.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess that means she's ready for the next part," Star chuckled as she reached for the condoms that had been laying on the stand next to Marco's bed.</p>
<p>"Nnn-nugh-nnooo," Janna groaned as she feebly waved her hand at them in what must have been a lame attempt to grab them.</p>
<p>"Uh, Janna what's your problem?" Star asked as she cocked a quizzical eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Ugh, she has something against condoms," Marco said, unable to hide his annoyance at her behavior.</p>
<p>Star blew a dismissive raspberry before saying, "Oh is that all?"</p>
<p>"It's kind of the cornerstone of the argument Star, not something you can just dismiss," Marco argued.</p>
<p>Star looked to Janna, addressing her as if they were amid court proceedings, "Janna, what would you say bothers you about the condom, the lack of risk or the feel of it?"</p>
<p>"Both! It gets in the way of real intimacy!" Janna said, having had a moment to gather herself.</p>
<p>"Well what if I told you I could eliminate the feel part of it, meet you halfway?" Star had switched tactics and now spoke almost like a used car salesman.</p>
<p>"Star, if you're talking about using magic on my junk then I'm going to have to say no to this idea," Marco interjected nervously, the haunting memories of a tentacle appendage almost visible in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Of course not Marco, it will be adjacent to your junk. Now fetch me a sock and I'll show you."</p>
<p>Marco reluctantly leaned off his bed and scooped up one of his discarded socks, handing it to Star with just a touch of skepticism.</p>
<p>Star held the sock in one hand and her wand in the other as she closed her eyes in concentration. The others watched as her wand began to glow brighter and brighter until it pulsed with a blinding flash that left Marco and Janna blinking away spots.</p>
<p>"Ta-da!" Star said when they could see again, looking triumphant as she held up the hand that had held the sock, which was seemingly unchanged.</p>
<p>"Congratulations Star, it's not on fire," Marco said flatly.</p>
<p>"What's different about it?" Janna asked as she reached out to poke it only to have her finger pass right through it. "Whoah!"</p>
<p>"Neat huh? It's a charm from the spell book that I tweaked a little. See?" She demonstrated by sticking her hand into the sock, showing how her hand failed to pass through it on the inside.</p>
<p>"Wait, so if it's intangible on one side but not the other..." Janna trailed off, trying to puzzle out Star's plan.</p>
<p>"Does that mean if cast on a condom it will still function but won't be felt?" Marco finished as he put all the pieces together.</p>
<p>"Correctomundo! So what do you say Marco?" Star asked she held up her wand and a condom.</p>
<p>For a moment Marco was pensively quiet before shrugging, "Sure, but only if Janna is okay with it."</p>
<p>"Oh I am so down! Do your thing Star!" Janna said excitedly.</p>
<p>Star unwrapped the condom and one blinding flash later was helping Janna slip it onto Marco's dick. It was a curious sensation, Marco could feel the condom but the girls only felt the skin of his dick, having only the lip of the condom to guide it down his shaft.</p>
<p>"Alright! Get ready for one hell of a ride Marco!" Janna said as she began to push him down, only to be stopped by Star who once more wore her cold, domineering expression.</p>
<p>"Not so fast, I'm still in charge and I have a particular vision of you and Mr. Diaz," Star said as she twined the discarded blindfold around her hand.</p>
<p>Janna found herself pinned to the bed as Star pulled her arms behind her back, using the blindfold to bind her wrists together. Janna looked to Marco as panic began to make her breath quicken and he reached out to reassuringly stroke her hair, recognizing the same loss of control that he had experienced.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you're fine. If you want to stop just remember the safe word, got it?"</p>
<p>His words and touch helped and Janna nodded before letting out a deep breath just as Star finished. Her arms were expertly bound from wrist to elbow, leaving her no room to attempt to wriggle out of her restraints.</p>
<p>"Ok, now what?" Janna asked, trying to play it cool despite the fact that she couldn't sit up and her ass was sticking in the air.</p>
<p>"Now Mr. Diaz will come down here and bring the lube with him," Star instructed, waiting patiently as Marco shifted around the bed until he was behind Janna. She quickly slipped the bottle from his hands and squirted a generous amount into her hand which she then applied to Marco's cock. Even with the condom on he shivered at the sensation of her hand gliding along the length of his shaft. Once he was thoroughly coated she slathered the remaining lube over Janna's swollen mound, even going so far as to slip two fingers inside her and roughly thrash them about, forcing a squeal from Janna that faded into a moan.</p>
<p>"Mr. Diaz I think you know what to do next," Star said as she slipped from in between them and repositioned herself at the head of the bed. She teasingly spread her legs before a dazed Janna who was already thrusting her ass towards Marco as the cold fire of the lube filled her with a need to get fucked.</p>
<p>Marco hands gripped Janna's hips firmly as he guided her to line up with his cock. Even as his cock came to dock with the entrance to her pussy he had to admit to himself that he was somewhat terrified. There where so many things that could go wrong, mainly with Star's magic, that he found himself hesitating until he looked to Star and found her beaming with pride at him. It was that silent reassurance and unspoken vow to get through whatever may come as a team that gave him the push, literally.</p>
<p>Janna moaned as Marco finally thrust into her, his huge, lubed cock barreling down her canal like a battering ram set on fire. It made her eyes want to roll back into her head and that was just the first thrust. Star's spell was working perfectly and Janna quivered as Marco's cock, even slickened, managed to drag on the walls of her vagina as he pulled back. She could have reveled in that sensation forever but Star had other plans for her as she found the princess's pussy pressing against her mouth. With her arms bound she had no choice but to squirm into a better position so she could properly eat out Star. The three teens filled the room with a chorus of moans and bodies colliding as their ménage a trois continued.</p>
<p>At Star's instructions they changed positions, first rotating Janna onto her back so Star could ride her face while holding her ankles. Marco couldn't believe the difference it made as his cock sunk deeper into Janna until a small bump appeared just a little above where she shaved her pubic hair. Janna meanwhile was sputtering with every thrust, barely able to focus on Star's pussy as Marco's cock struck a sweet spot she had only ever managed to brush, coincidentally with a brush. Star almost punished Janna for her lackluster performance but considering the growls of pleasure and bit-back curses she found it commendable that Janna was still trying. To make up for it she brought Janna's legs together, allowing her to keep Janna in the same position with one hand with the added bonus of squeezing Marco's cock just a little bit more. The real benefit of this position was that she was able to reach out with her other hand and pull Marco into a kiss.</p>
<p>Marco had to slow his thrusts as he and Star kissed wantonly, panting every time their lips parted. His head was spinning and his body's endurance was nearing its limit but for the first time since he lost his virginity he wasn't ready for it to end. He pulled out of Janna, earning a shocked gasp from her and a quizzical look from Star as he halted their make out session. He clambered off the bed and pulled Janna to him, causing the bound girl to cast confused looks between him and Star. Despite that she voiced no protest as Marco carefully stood her up and turned her to face Star.</p>
<p>Janna bit back a squeal as Marco lifted her off the ground, spreading her legs wide open as he held her up by her thighs. Her heart pounded wildly as the position and her bound arms put her even more at his mercy. She watched Marco from the corner of her eye before moaning as the length of his cock thrust against her folds. He bucked his hips several more times, each time the tip of his cock just shy of achieving penetration but leaving Janna sputtering as it managed to brush her clit each time. Finally, they let out harmonious sighs as Marco resheathed his dick within her. Janna had only a moment to bask in that blissful fullness before Marco began to hungrily thrust his hips.</p>
<p>It was almost too much for Janna, it had to be a dream. Except that she knew not even in her most vivid of dreams could she imagine the kind of pleasure that made her lower half feel like it was melting. This was everything she could have asked for, not just Marco fucking her but also acting like he wanted to fuck her. Her tongue hung from her mouth, painting her into of an image of lewdness as Marco's cock pumped with an almost furious energy.</p>
<p>Star was torn between approving of Marco taking the lead and annoyed that he took the lead while she was technically in charge. Even worse was how jealous she found herself of Janna and the pounding she was receiving. In the end she realized the point had been for Marco to learn control and he certainly seemed in control as he made Janna bounce on his cock. Just as she was about to settle in to enjoy the show Marco called out to her in between grunts of effort.</p>
<p>"Mistress Butterfly, would you join us for the finale?"</p>
<p>Star quirked an eyebrow at his request and began trying to figure how she was supposed to do that when she saw how close to the bed they were. It was at just the right height as well. She laid on her back across the width of the bed, letting her head hang over the edge. Marco closed the gap between them and Star was able to lick and suck on his balls. As she paid tender attention to his balls Marco moaned more intensely, a sound she gladly began to finger herself to.</p>
<p>Marco wasn't sure if it was some magic of Star's or not but the three of them soon found themselves peaking at nearly the same time. Star's climactic cry started it off and Marco swore her muffled cries reverberated up through him to the point where he could feel it in his bones. It pushed him past his limit and he grunted with each spasm of his cock, slamming into Janna in time with them.</p>
<p>Janna's back arched as Marco came, she could feel his cum inside her like a small perfect ball of heat. The idea of Marco's cum flooding her depths was like a firework in her head as it made her heart race. Her toes curl as she squirted, showering Star in girl ejaculate.</p>
<p>Before Star could marvel at the spray she was being soaked with, Marco's softening cock fell across her face and the cum-filled tip of the condom landed in her mouth. It was a curious sensation, being able to taste his bitter sweet cum through the enchanted condom but having it remain as a sphere in her mouth, almost like a lollipop.</p>
<p>Janna fell out of Marco's arms onto the bed besides Star, panting in a euphoric haze. Marco quickly fell onto the other side, sweaty and drained. He jerked and shivered as Star's hand blindly roamed his body until she found his hand and intertwined their fingers, prompting Marco to lift his head to look at their hands but saying nothing.</p>
<p>"That.Was.Awesome!" Janna said, finally breaking the quiet as she pushed herself upright, sliding off the bed fluidly in the same motion. Star and Marco watched her start to gather up her clothes and shared a look of confusion.</p>
<p>"Janna, what are you doing?" Star asked.</p>
<p>"Mission accomplished guys," Janna replied as she slid her underwear back on.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Marco asked, nervousness creeping into his voice.</p>
<p>"That I got what I wanted and now I'm going to stop intruding on your guys' fun," she said as she hopped about getting her boots on. She turned and made her way over to the closet, careful to hide the camera with the closet door and her body. She hurriedly disassembled the tripod and stuffed everything into her bag, shouldering it as she spun on her heel only to start in surprise as she found Star right behind her.</p>
<p>"Janna, you didn't- ok, you did intrude but that doesn't mean you have to go."</p>
<p>Janna gave Star a hug that caught the princess by surprise and whispered, "Take care of him, for both of us."</p>
<p>She slipped past Star before she could respond and from the door she gave them a casual salute, "I'll catch you guys later. Star, I might just take you up on more of that Mewnie friendship. And Marco, gonna do you a favor and start a rumor that you've got the biggest dick in the school. Peace!"</p>
<p>"Janna!" Marco shouted as he bolted to his feet but it was too late, Janna's footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs and the front door slammed a moment later.</p>
<p>Marco stared dumbly at his empty doorway, mouth agape as Star rejoined him on the bed.</p>
<p>"I... I don't understand," Marco finally said, looking to Star in utter bafflement. "I thought things would be different. Am I crazy for thinking that? That things were changing between me and Janna?"</p>
<p>Star was quiet at first, a small frown creasing her face as she puzzled over Janna's words. Janna clearly cared for Marco more than she had realized so why did she walk away from an opportunity like this? And asking Star to take care of him? He was her bestie, what else was she-?</p>
<p>In that moment Star glanced at Marco and her heart skipped a beat at the look of hurt and confusion pulling down Marco's features. She suddenly ached to take him and comfort him until he forgot all about everything but her. And somewhere in the far back of her mind there was a primal mix of anger and jealousy that another girl could evoke those feelings in him. As quickly as these tumultuous thoughts and feelings occurred they were snatched up, locked in a chest, wrapped in chains, and buried in the deepest part of her mental closet where she put the things she shouldn't or didn't want to think about.</p>
<p>"Maybe this is just how Janna shows she cares. It might not make sense to us but it's clear she wants to help," Star tried to sound convincing but she was struggling to fight a blush that had crept onto her cheeks as more unbidden thoughts wriggled to the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>"Maybe," Marco said before his hand found Star's again.</p>
<p>Meanwhile on the sidewalk just down the way from the Diaz household Janna found herself watching the window to Marco's room wistfully. There were still a jumble of feelings in her head regarding Marco Diaz but she was confident that she would figure it all out and find out what the universe really had to offer her. As the moment passed, she promptly spun on her heel and began humming a recent chart-topper as she strode into the sunset.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>